Little Unfortunate Cute Kitten
by Fairylust
Summary: He was a freak. His parents wanted him to be ordinary like other children, so he hid beneath his bed. He felt terrified of what they'd do to him if he were to depart the safe place that was underneath his bed. He always hid there when they fought. One day their fighting takes a turn for the worse. And he is left for dead. However, it's only a matter of time before he is found.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the awesome anime or manga known as Death Note. This is an AU that is no way connected to the main plot of the anime or manga. Promise! Cross our hearts, poke a finger in our eyes if ever we tell a lie about this!**

**Do ya like our little vow?**

**Eh, time to move on! ****Hello everyone!**

**This is a fanfic written between Greenkittenkid4 and myself, plus two other friends who are just random reviewers! They don't want to sign up on fanfic they just wanna be the readers. OMG. I hope they don't regret their decision someday!**

**We hope that this is a satisfying fanfic and will work really hard on it. Well, we will when we have time and **_**I**_** will try to balance out my work between school and my other fanfics. And when my buds and I can we will update! :^D**

**Yayz, for updates!**

**And I know what you're probably thinking.**

**Yea.**

**This is another fanfic where Near is tortured, but then made happy. But as Greenkittenkid says, "Near is just so adorable and helpless looking that he's the perfect character to be subject to past abuse…blah, blah, blah, blah…."**

**Anywayz, we hope that this will be satisfactory.**

**I expect lots of reviews. Reviews are my heroin and if I'm deprived I go crazy! **

**Ha, ha, ha. ;^P**

**Just kidding!**

**Smiles everyone! Well, ya don't gotta but it'd be nice if you did.**

**:^D**

**But seriously reviews are appreciated. **

**Warnings: Abuse, rape, foul language, painful moments, BB violence and Mello commando action in later chappies!**

**~Fairylust~**

**Greenkittenkid4**

**& Others.**

* * *

Near lay underneath his bed, whilst his parents continued their enraged fighting.

He felt terrified of what they'd do to him if he were to depart the safe place that was beneath his bed. He always hid there when they fought. They fought a lot…mostly about him. Near was considered to be abnormal, not just because he was an albino with dark gray colored eyes, but because of his white, cat-like ears and tail. According to some genetic specialist there was only a one and one half percent chance that anyone would be born with animal-like ears or an animal-like tail. Sadly, poor, little Near was in that one and one half percent category. He wasn't permitted to leave his house...ever.

One time when he was very young he tried, but he was punished as a result. His punishment came in the form of a good thrashing, then being locked in his room for three days without any food. He was an innocent boy then who didn't expect to be mistreated so harshly, but accepted it as a thing parents did to their children, but he grew and learned from reading books that his parents were not like other parents. They were abusive. Sometimes the thing he longed for the most was to step outside his house, but was too frightened for he knew it was forbidden, therefore he didn't try.

He wasn't ignorant to the world outside the old house however. All he actually knew was that there was a sky, grass, trees, undergrowth, bushes, moss, flowers and different kinds of animals. Knowing that he reasoned that if there was no world beyond his house then, they would not exist, but they did, so unquestionably there was more than just his house and what he saw outside a window. Near was a brilliant boy for his age of nine years.

But his parents didn't think about that.

They wanted him to be ordinary like other offspring.

And so his dear parents hammered the lesson into him. Beating after beating. It was mostly his father who would beat him physically, but his mother worked on his emotions. She didn't always do it on purpose, but she harmed him on an emotional level. He didn't like it, but knew of no other existence than the one he led.

So Near would hide beneath his bed in his tiny, cramped room hoping that someday he'd get to meet interesting, intelligent people and escape from all the abuse. He did not know how, for he made no plans to leave his parents and his house. They were all he knew and they were all that kept him there. Near wasn't the suicidal type, but he silently regretted existing as he did and sometimes, when he was hurting real bad from a beating or when his chest had a strange pain that he couldn't bear, he wished to no longer exist in that life.

Near was stirred from sleep one morning, hearing a scream of agony a few hours after one in the morning. Near dared to crawl out from his hiding place. He peeked out of his bedroom door and stared down the hall timidly. He didn't want to get struck for leaving his room, but he didn't want to stay curious for the rest of the day. His room was the _only_ room beside the staircase, which led to his parents' room and other rooms, which were upstairs. He heard someone tread heavily down the stairs cursing at the top of their unkind, rough tone.

Near knew that it was his father.

The man was always stomping about cursing or complaining, showing no gratitude for what he had in almost every possible way. He was violent half the time and he despised his family. He didn't want his son in the first place. Near had heard him saying that if it hadn't been for his drinking obsession in high school then he'd have never met his wife and they'd have never slept together and produced their offspring, which he had insisted aborting from the beginning, but unlike him his wife had strong morals and a few standards, which led to their marriage and son, both of which the man did not love in any way.

Near wasn't stupid and could without a doubt see that his father hated him, because of his ears and tail. Maybe, his father just hated him for living, which was something that wasn't his fault. He _knew_ that his father hated his mother because she _tried_ to care about her son she _tried_ to be affectionate to him, sometimes.

She wasn't very good at it though.

She had a tendency to take no notice of her child for three to four days at a time. She also had a tendency to slap or snap at him for no reason. Sometimes she would insult him and the words hurt as much as any beating would have. The poor child barely knew that a mother could be loving. With her husband's violent nature and heartless way of thinking Near's mother tried not to get in his way. She would run off when he was wanting to beat someone and would not think of her son's well being when she fled her husband's wrath.

Near was always too afraid to ask for anything, so he'd sometimes go hungry for two or three days at a time, unless he managed to grab something to eat while they were asleep. It wasn't an exceedingly reputable way to run things, especially a family. Near was used to it, though, and so were his parents. And now he had to do something he _wasn't_ used to.

He had to go up to his parents' room to prove and see if his mother was okay. His mother who gave birth to him, his mother who didn't feel anything for him because of her revulsion towards his abnormal features, his mother who let him experience his father's fury when he was drunk or enraged, his mother…his mother…his mother who took care of him until he was two years of age, before abandoning him.

He remembered that she had cared for him once. He knew she wasn't always such a bad mother, but still felt an extreme dislike for her. It wasn't his choice to feel that way, but he did. He disliked his mother with all his heart. Yet he couldn't help, but feel worried.

Near looked at the stairs nervously feeling his ears twitch. Hearing his father in the kitchen throwing and breaking things Near swallowed apprehensive of what he'd find in his parents' room. But he was _more frightened_ of what his father would do to him if he caught him. His father had always threatened and _did_ beat his wife and _had_ mercilesslybeaten Near half to death on one occasion.

Near was five years old. He was as innocent as any small child. He was also just as curious. He asked his father if he loved his family and without warning Near was struck until he started to cry. He bled from his mouth and nose. His mother stood by and watched unsympathetically as her husband physically abused their son. That was the day Near learned that questions such as what he'd asked weren't allowed to be asked openly in his family. The answers to those sort of questions were to be revealed through observation. Near was most certain that a beating was the worst thing that his father could do to him. He was so sure because of how much it hurt. Nothing had ever hurt him more than a physical beating, well, his emotional pain hurt more, but that was different. It wasn't at all physical.

Shuffling up the stairs he entered his parents' room, which was the first room to the right once you got to the top step. Their room was much bigger than Near's and it was where they almost always fought and argued and threatened each other. There was not any tenderness or adoration whatsoever.

The door to the room was open; all he had to do was walk in. Near thought it was, at first out of the ordinary that the curtains were pulled. The room was dimly lit, but the light was still good enough that he could see. His large, gray eyes settled on a motionless figure, which was lying flat on the floor beside the bed. He instantly recognized the unmoving figure as his mother who had always been rather jittery and uptight.

Near had never seen her so still in his life.

His mother's gorgeous albino hair was messy, not brushed and neat like it usually was. Her white hair was splotched a crimson red much like her face was. Her cute pink cotton candy colored eyes were wide open in terror however they weren't as dazzling a pink as they had been; they were glassy and lifeless. Her garments were also discolored red and to some extent frayed. A blood-spattered knife had been discarded close to her body.

She wasn't breathing or moving….

Near felt anxiety and trepidation grip his strength of mind as he realized what had occurred. He'd only read about death and murder in books. He'd never dreamt, let alone wanted to see a corpse, his _mother's_ corpse. But there he was, a nine-year-old boy staring at his mother's corpse and slowly piecing together what had happened in his young, supple, one might even say agile mind. After all the threats, all the loathing his father had murdered his mother in his fit of rage. He wasn't surprised, but he _was_ afraid.

Near trembled as he wondered if _he_ was next.

Murderers tended to kill more than once; the young child knew that as a rational fact.

A firm hand, suddenly, took hold of his white locks causing him to squeal in pain. He felt his tail droop down and his ears laid flat on his head. Tears stung his eyes as he was forced back out of the room. He didn't know why but he started crying and screaming. It wasn't a rational choice, it wasn't going to help him, and yet he screamed and cried like it would. Near was shoved down the stairs without any hesitation on his attacker's behalf.

_Is this the end?_ He wondered before he felt pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the awesome anime or manga known as Death Note. This is an AU that is no way connected to the main plot of the anime or manga. Promise! Cross our hearts, poke a finger in our eyes if ever we tell a lie about this!**

**Yayz, this is an****update****!**

**Hope ya like!**

**We spent all day brainstorming and writing this.**

**R&R.**

**No, seriously, R&R or I'll send my friend Haley to your house with a metal pole to beat you with! Lol. I freaked out. **

**Sorry, if that scared you but it IS close to Halloween! ;^)**

***Giggles manically***

**Okay, okay I feel sort of like B.B. now, I mean just laughing for no reason! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm laughing cause here is an update to this story, which I'm really starting to like. It may be updated later on.**

**Warnings****: ****Abuse, rape, foul language, painful moments, BB violence and Mello commando action in later chappies! Oh, and here is more Near abuse!**

* * *

He hit his head several times and landed in an uncomfortable position once he hit the bottom of the stairs. He froze every muscle in his body. Near was afraid, but hoped that pretending to be dead would save him. He heard the heavy footsteps as they descended down the stairs. He then felt a boot nudge his back. He didn't move an inch. Near held in a gasp that threatened to expose him whilst the boot continued to nudge him.

Finally the steel-toed boot kicked him, it took all his being to keep quiet. It was so hard for him to keep his mouth shut. The pain, needless to say, was very bad.

He suddenly felt his body being lifted from the floor. He wanted to whimper, to gasp, but he kept silent. Near however was unable to do so when he was taken and thrown onto the kitchen floor, which had broken glass scattered about just about everywhere. He howled and wailed in pain as glass cut his feet and his back and his sides. There weren't any deep cuts, but enough blood came out of the cuts and scrapes to make red spots on his white pajamas and on the kitchen floor and on some of the glass. A boot collided with his stomach forcing blood up his throat and out the corner of his mouth.

He almost screamed when his father punched him in his side. Pain came in massive waves that were just about unbearable, but the boy was able to withstand it, as he was not as delicate as he appeared to be. His father chuckled cruelly as he struck Near's back.

The pain ceased for like five seconds.

Near whimpered as a powerful hand grabbed his hair, once more, and slammed his small body roughly against a wall. Near let out choked gasps each time his father pulled him backwards and slammed him back into the wall, but after he stopped; the boy shook as he prepared for the blows that were sure to come. Near knew that if he continued to exist, after what was happening to him was over, he'd be horribly bruised later.

"No!" the small boy wailed. "Stop please!"

"Shut up!" his father snapped. "You don't deserve to live, you useless little brat!"

Near sobbed as he was shoved to the ground and then straddled. "No!"

He was smacked in the mouth. Near tasted blood.

"I said shut up you little insect!" the elder snarled. "Now, be still, or I'll kill you."

"P-please…." The small boy whimpered as his pants were pulled down.

No one heard the loud cries of pain and pleasure as the poor boy was molested and raped.

Afterwards, he was redressed and beaten until he was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Damn pussy." His father hissed as he spat on his son's face pitilessly.

The little, white fluff ball held back a whimper as he was kicked roughly. The cruelty wasn't new, but the suddenly numb feeling was new. He wondered if it was death. He hoped so. Death would be a mercy if it meant he didn't have to feel pain anymore. He didn't like pain. Not at all.

After a few minutes or so the front door slammed shut leaving the small boy wounded and emotionally (as well as mentally) scarred. Near had known, without question, in the beginning, when he was grabbed upstairs; that it was his father who'd be the one to attack and hurt him, yet he never thought that there was something worse than a beating…or that he'd experience what that worse thing was. He whimpered as he forced himself to his feet and walked unsteadily to his room. He crawled under his bed sobbing. He hurt so much. He wished that the pain would stop; the pain was mostly in his backside. Near curled up into a ball as his sobs became strident. The worst thing that had to have happened during the whole process was that he sort of liked it.

He hated himself. His insides felt yucky and his eyes were sore and his flesh felt filthy and his ears wouldn't stop twitching with wariness and his tail drooped lifelessly between his legs in as much pain as his backside was. Near felt ashamed, dirty and afraid.

He wanted to be fearless and try to ignore all of his thoughts. Near wanted to ignore all of his pain, but he couldn't stop his sobbing. He couldn't stop all the dreadful thoughts he had directed towards himself. Near was disgusted, and also bewildered by the sounds he made while he was raped. He had mewled and moaned and gasped and whimpered and whined and panted, even though he truly didn't want to. Near responded to the jeering and insults that were tossed at him while he was raped by making some of those sounds.

His father seemed to drink the sounds in and enjoy them.

Near asked himself millions of questions, but couldn't answer any of them. He could just think of what his father had done to him. His father had laughed at him and made the small boy bleed. Near was ashamed that he didn't put up a better resistance and had let his father do those appalling things to him. Near made an effort to push all the pain and shame his body, heart and mind felt aside.

He succeeded, but didn't stop weeping.

After a few hours Near silenced himself as a gunshot sounded from outside his home. Near lay motionless and alone. A day or two passed by, but Near refused to move from where he hid, not only was he still in horrible pain, but he was cagey and terrified of what'd happen. He wasn't about to die after all he'd been through. The only time he'd actually left was when he tried to stand without any trouble and when he ran to the kitchen for a drink of water, but after five or ten seconds he turned tail and ran back to his hiding place remembering what had occurred there.

His shame rushed back and he cried. His ears twitched on a few occasions when he was sure someone was going to murder him but nobody ever did. All was deathly silent. Perhaps, that frightened him more than anything his fatehr had done to him, no, not more, but just enough to make him hope he was alone. After a while he learnt that he was indeed alone. Near wasn't going to take any risks, though.

The smell of his mother's rotting corpse and smell of what had been done to him lingered in the air and it kept him awake and alert most hours of the day. Near only slept when he was unable to keep his eyes open. He felt stressed and fatigued, maybe even a tiny bit paranoid, but he didn't make a single sound or unconscious movement. Near wondered what would happen to him if he were to run.

Just run away from his house.

Run away from his life.

The thought was satisfying, but Near knew that nobody would want him. He was impure, and a freak of nature. Everyone shunned freaks of nature and being an impure freak was worse than if he were a regular one. People wouldn't understand him. Normal people would try to kill him. Beat him and loathe him, just like his parents. He was unacceptable, flawed, disgusting and utterly insignificant.

Being shunned wasn't Near's biggest concern despite the fact that he wanted friends and a family that loved him for being him. He worried about his life. He wondered how long he'd live. Near remembered a picture he'd seen of a four-legged chicken in a book about genetic alterations and mutations. The book said that the chicken only lived for a few months after hatching before it died because of its extra, unnatural appendages.

Near was more than a _few months_ old.

So did that mean his lifespan was only going to be a few more years?

No, he'd have already died if it were only a few years. Near laid his cheek against the cool, dusty wood floor as he pondered about his lifespan. He dropped the thought as he wondered if anyone would care if he were to die. He critically doubted it, but it was calming to think that someone, if _anyone_ would care if he were to die in his current state.

He trembled as his heart begun to ache, tears made their way down his pale cheeks, and onto the floor as he thought of himself dead, alone and forgotten, his body decaying but nobody caring. Nobody would care if he died. He was just some freak who'd be better off dead and deserved to suffer for simply existing.

Near whined feeling a sharp pain as something bit his hand.

It was a small tan colored mouse. He swatted it away and watched as it scampered out of his room squeaking in alarm. Near looked to his hand, which had a thin trickle of blood going down it. Near crawled from beneath the bed. He needed to get a band-aid and some medicine on the bite. He didn't want to get sick from the mouse bite, even though he had other injuries that could've gotten, without difficulty, infected and killed him.

He made his way back upstairs wavering as he passed his parents' room. Near saw his mother's corpse. Pale flesh had rotted off and some of her sliver skull was revealed. Her eye sockets were empty. Maggots were on her body eating away at her.

Near shuddered.

It'd already been a week and her body was decomposing as slowly as possible it seemed. Near sighed and rushed to the bathroom. He found some medication and band-aids, but they were old and had mold growing on them. Near looked where he was bitten and saw that the skin around the bite was swelling and turning a bluish-purple color.

Near decided that he'd ignore it as he had ignored his other injuries and headed back for his room. He collapsed halfway there and fell unconscious outside his bedroom. He woke up late at night...or maybe it was early in the morning…he wasn't sure. Near felt something prickly, warm and moving close to his right arm. His gray eyes widened when he saw three fat, black rats were gnawing on his arm and white sleeve.

Near yelped from shock, terror and pain all mixed in one frightened sound. He smacked one away with his good hand and watched as the others retreated in fear. The one he'd smacked aside leapt at him and bit into his shoulder. He felt it scratch his left cheek and claw at his hands as he tried to pull it off him. Near finally pried the evil little beast off him and tossed it at a wall with a jolt of sudden energy.

The rat's skull split open. Fresh crimson red blood seeped out forming a small puddle on the floor. Near stared at it with disgust reminded of when he was made to bleed. Tears brimmed his eyes at the memory, but he wiped them from his eyes. He scanned his surroundings for any more rats or mice, but saw none.

All was dark and silent and all of his air smelt of death, sex and decay.

Near made it under his bed feeling his tail twitch with anxiety. His left ear laid flat on his head as he kept his guard up for anymore rats or mice. They were wretched little animals that fed off almost anything, not caring if it were still alive or dead as long as it was helpless they'd eat it. Near didn't like the thought of being considered helpless by such a grotesque creature. The small boy felt his heart as well as his tail twitch with emotion as he realized he was no better than rat food. No, he was worse than that. He was food for maggots and any other worm that wanted him. He looked to the bite marks and was sure that they were going to kill him for sure. They were already causing his skin to swell slightly and become sore as they bled. Near sighed as he made it back to his hiding place.

He fell asleep after a short while.

The next day, he built up enough nerve and appetite to get him something to eat. He did his best to avoid the glass, which was scattered about on the kitchen floor. Near was revolted by the stale aroma of sex and decay that were blended as one in the kitchen. Near quickly found that the vermin had eaten almost everything, but they left some meat in the freezer alone. He got out some fish that hadn't been touched by the pests and fried it for about thirty to forty or so minutes before he consumed it hungrily.

It didn't satisfy him completely though. His tummy was still empty and rumbling for more food. Near's ears laid themselves flat on his head as he held his plump, little stomach. He heard the squeaking of rats hiding beneath the fridge. His primordial survival instincts told him to hunt and eat the rats, but his rational side told him that it as a repulsive idea that should just be ignored because rats had diseases and were gross.

Guess what side was stronger?

No need for guessing whenever you're starving and need nourishment badly. He caught a rat, but as soon as he cooked and tasted it he spat it out. He almost forgot the entire eating rats idea. It was gross, yet he couldn't stop. He ate up to four or so of the vermin, but ended up feeling sick. His rational side seemed to smile and say 'told you so' when he started to feel dizzy. He left the rats' partially eaten bodies lying on the kitchen floor.

He vomited his 'food' back up not long after he left the kitchen and collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. Near shivered feeling chilled. He was tired and wanted sleep more than anything else in the world. But he wished for death more than his desire for sleep. He staggered back to his room and crawled beneath his bed weeping until he fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, yet it was also a peaceful one that he didn't want to wake from, but he did.

Near woke early the next morning hearing strange sounds.

He thought he heard voices. Different voices, but why would there be voices unless there were other people? What was their business there?

His ears perked up as someone shouted something outside the house. The front door unexpectedly creaked open with startling speed, then shut loudly and heavy footsteps made Near quiver in both fear and pain. The footsteps headed up the stairs. He heard different sounds, screams of surprise, revolt, confusion and anger Near was sure that he also heard someone vomiting and another person gagging.

A woman's voice came from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3 Warning: Short Chappie

Near's ears twitched with anticipation and perked a bit as he listened to the new sounds.

"Hey, guys!" a lady's voice called from, Near guessed, the kitchen. "I-I think there is a cat here someplace there are partly eaten rats in here! It's so gross!"

More footsteps and then two people spoke in low voices. Near wondered what they were saying. He quickly decided that he didn't want to know and continued listening. Suddenly, Near heard someone who sounded male interrupt them, he sounded soft, curious and very smart. Near liked that voice. It was foreign to him, but sweet to hear.

"Where is the third body?"

"Third body?"

"Yes, there is a third body somewhere in this house."

Near felt his heart skip a beat. Did whoever was there truly believed that another person was there? Who was that person? How did he know what he knew? So many questions ran through Near's mind. He felt dizzy after a few minutes of it, but shook it off to listen to the conversation the strange people were having.

He had to know what they were going to do!


	4. Chapter 4

L stood with his hands buried deep into his jeans pockets.

He didn't generally come to crime scenes such as the one he was currently at, but the situation interested him and if he weren't there then the people standing around him would have made an idiotic mistake.

A juvenile boy who'd been walking through the woods came upon the old house and the first thing he saw was a man's rotting corpse in the front yard. He'd unmistakably shot himself in the head. It was clearly a suicide and the case was almost closed. But L noticed that his hands were covered by blood and dried semen. That was suspicious. And the brilliant detective also noticed a single white hair was on his shirt. Two of the CSI guys told L that it was probably his. The dead man had to be in his late thirties.

However, L knew and insisted that the hair was too long to be his. So several of the officers and two of the CSI members made their way into the house. The place was in a state of desolation. It was dusty and the air smelt awful. Vermin crept about, but kept well out of their way. L made his way up the stairs along with a couple others. The differance was that he was calm about it, whilst everyone else jostled about as though the situation was life or death. So far all L saw was death.

The first thing they saw upstairs was a woman's decayed corpse in a bedroom.

Everyone, but L was horrified and disgusted. L merely wrinkled his nose with revulsion. The woman appeared to have been stabbed several times in her stomach and chest and her head seemed to have been bashed in. She had white hair, proving the raven-haired detective was right and the man was a murderer who committed suicide to avoid prison time. L headed downstairs and into the kitchen once he heard Officer Wedy shout up to them. Upon entering the kitchen he immediately saw broken glass, partially eaten rats, dried blood and dried semen. The blood and semen went unnoticed by the woman. Officer Aizawa followed behind L and appeared not long after he did. The detective curiously interrupted Wedy and Aizawa's conversation.

He knew by their reactions that they were less than thrilled by his appearance.

Neither of them really cared much for the detective, since he was considered by most to be not only strange but also eccentric, which is just a courteous way to call someone an insane lunatic without upsetting them and besides that L had panda ears. It was abnormal and what people don't understand they: hate, fear or dislike. In this case the two officers disliked him. Mostly because they just didn't understand him at all and how he could be so calme when he was surrounded by so much death and signs of pain. Dark bags beneath his eyes and his pale skin added to his 'panda look' as most called it.

"Where is the third body?" he asked curiously.

"Third body?" Aizawa sounded confused. "What are you talking about, L?" he demanded.

"There is a third corpse?" Wedy asked sounding sickened.

"Yes, there is a third body, more like _somebody_, somewhere in _this_ house." L said with a brief nod. It let the two know that he was certain about his decision.

"What would make you think that there would be a third body?" Aizawa demanded dubiously. L scanned his dark gray eyes over the kitchen. Evidence was everywhere. He felt both proud and glad that he was smart and patient enough to observe it.

"Well, there are signs of blood, dried semen and vomit here. Blood and vomit close to the staircase like it'd been there for only a few days, if not hours, now. And then there is that pan, which appears to have been used recently. Perhaps, whoever the third body is had a last meal before death. Then, there are other things that prove there is a third person involved in whatever occurred here."

"A dead body couldn't have killed and devoured those rats." Wedy said giving L a glare.

"Like Officer Wedy said it could have been a cat." Aizawa said in a firm tone.

"No, we'd have seen it by now." L said with a shake of his head. "Cats are social creatures, half the time, you know."

"Maybe its scared." Wedy suggested. "These people didn't seem to be mentally stable maybe they mistreated it and it's scared of humans."

"Hmm, well evidence over here says that someone was raped." L said emotionlessly feeling his ears go flat on his head, then perk up. He appeared uncaring as he pointed to the dried blood and semen.

"Huh?" Wedy gasped. "OMG! I didn't think of that!"

"W-what happened here?" Aizawa mumbled as sweat dripped down his forehead. He wasn't particularly comfortable being in a room where someone had been raped.

"Where would someone who's been…go?" he didn't want to fill in the blank as he gave L an expectant look. He wanted an answer. That much was obvious. "I'd think that they'd hide someplace," L paused putting a finger to his lips "until they were certain that they were safe."

"But…what…how did you…?" Wedy stammered trying to ask a coherent sentence.

"His hands were bloody with dried semen and the body upstairs was also bloody."

"Yeah, so?" Wedy interrupted.

"He raped and slaughtered his wife then killed himself out of guilt." Aizawa said grimly. "Case closed."

"That _would have_ closed this case, but there was no semen upstairs if you'll recall Aizawa. Seeing blood and semen down here I deduced that a third party was involved. They were most likely beaten and raped. Likely someone he despised with all his heart and soul. If that wasn't enough proof, then these eaten rats are enough proof. It is quite possible that the third party ate them out of hunger, but couldn't keep them down."

"Why didn't this 'third party' just run away and find help?" Wedy demanded. She was dubious as well and was ready to side with Aizawa, L knew.

"Yeah, if they could move around what was stopping them?" Aizawa questioned. "These two are dead so what could've stopped them from running to get help?"

"They were obviously afraid to step foot outside, why? I've no idea. Perhaps they feared getting harmed or killed by running away even though the woman and man were dead. Perhaps, the third party had no idea the man killed himself. And is afraid that the man will kill him. A-"

"That sounds ridiculous." Wedy said shaking her head. "How could they have no idea?"

"Yeah, that gunshot could've been heard a mile away." Aizawa agreed.

L was beginning to feel annoyed; making his black panda ears lay flat against his head but ignored his ears as he continued speaking. "All I am currently certain of is that the third party, whoever they are, is still here. They are most likely hiding and alive or else there would be evidence that they've ran away or died, which there is not, so I am more than certain that I am correct by saying that they are alive and hiding. Us being here is probably just frightening them and forcing them to hide."

"Why would they be afraid?" Wedy sighed.

"Miss. Wedy if you were wounded and already frightened wouldn't you be even more frightened if some people you don't know came barging into your home?"

Wedy nodded sourly.

"There is a room close to the stairs." Aizawa whispered to the detective. "Whoever is the third party could be hiding in there."

"Nobody," Wedy said rolling her eyes and mentally scoffing at Aizawa. "But you has taken notice of it, so maybe that's the purpose why they would hide there, because they know that people scarcely ever take notice of diminutive rooms."

"Wedy will get everyone out while we see if they're hiding there." Aizawa said in a hushed voice. "You might need some backup if the person hiding turns out to be hostile." He said turning his attention to L whose panda ears twitched slightly from annoyance.

"No, I can take care of myself." The detective deadpanned.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not." The officer whispered to the younger man in an unyielding voice that was clearly exasperated.

"Why are you whispering?" L whispered back to Aizawa with a grin.

The officer gave the detective a harsh, yet vacant expression.

"Get going." Wedy said as she headed for the stairs. "I'll get everyone out."

Hollow, almost quiet footsteps followed behind the first pair of footsteps, which were uneasy and thundered in the small boy's white cat-ears, which lay flat on his head as he tried to ignored those thunderous steps that were coming for him. Near held his breath as two pairs of feet appeared in his doorway. Near's small body tensed instantaneously.

The first pair of feet he saw wore expensive-looking black shoes that were oddly startling to the child. The second pair of feet that followed the first wore aged, battered tennis shoes, which frightened Near more than the thought of his father's boots stomping in to kick him did. He breathed as silently as humanly possible, hoping that the two people would leave. He closed his large eyes, the eyes he hated because they were abnormal. All that ran through Near's mind was the thought of the two people leaving.

No such luck.

"Where would you hide in a small room like this?" Aizawa asked L who hung back near the doorway. "There isn't much room to hide in here."

"Yes, it'd seem the occupant of this room is a child and was deemed unworthy to have a more spacious bedroom." The detective said putting a finger to his lips. "The only places to hide would be where said child would feel safe and at ease more than likely they're under the bed…but there is an eight percent chance that they would be in the closet."

Near felt his tail twitch as he moved himself further under his bed until his small body touched the wall. He didn't know whom the man was that sounded so smart and he didn't know what the _two_ men wanted from him and he honestly didn't want to find out. Images of his father thrusting into him made the boy tremble and brought tears to the corners of his eyes. He screamed as a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him from his hiding place. He was forced to stand and had hardly any time to adjust his eyes to the light, which burnt his eyes. He was used to darkness not this bright light.

He felt his small body as it trembled. Near gasped before he faced the two men, well a man and a teenager, his eyes widened as he stared from one to the other in fear and confusion. He felt Aizawa use the same firm grip his father did, when he'd grabbed his white locks and when his father had beaten and raped him, that firm grip was always present. Fearful that he was going to be beaten or worse Near bit Aizawa's hand. The albino ran from the room as soon as he was released.

He ran up the stairs, passing the room that had contained his mother's corpse.

Near felt tears build up in his eyes as he ran into a random room, which was filled by boxes and old furniture which was covered by white tarps. The boy ducked into a corner concealed by several large cardboard boxes. He felt out of harm's way and protected. Yes, he liked feeling that way.

He liked feeling safe.

Near silently wondered if hiding was the best solution. Perhaps the people who found him were nice. Maybe they wanted to help him. The frightened boy brusquely remembered what happened when he let his father catch him. Near let a pale hand cover his mouth as he fought back betraying sobs. To calm and soothe his nerves, Near assured himself that he wasn't going to get hurt again in such a horrible way.

To be truthful though he wasn't sure, and he was beginning to care less and less if it happened again. He was a freakish, smutty creature after all, and deserved punishment for that. That was the way he started to look at what his father did.

Punishment for being abnormal, punishment for wanting to eat, punishment for actually liking what was done to him, punishment for living. And Near believed he deserved it.

Meanwhile, Aizawa rubbed his hand muttering obscenities under his breath. L's panda ears trembled slightly as the man said the foul words. "I think that you should let me speak with him." L said as Aizawa began to head for the stairs appearing more than just irritated. "He may listen to me."

"Why would he listen to _you_?" Aizawa demanded freezing where he stood.

His sentence was icy and bitter.

"Because he, like me, has animal-like ears and _unlike_ me a tail." L said pointing to his black panda ears. "He will trust me more than he'll trust you." He paused. "Simply because you're apart of society's norms." He said shaking his head almost sadly.

Almost.

"Yeah, but that…I thought there were only…only six of you guys living."

"No, there _was _six of us, but he passed away. Old age. Leaving me in charge of the others. Anyway, I guess that there are six again. And I'm still in charge. I know it's not something to be happy about, but I am. I get to run things and tell the others what to do seeing as they are lower on the age level. Anyways, as I previously stated; that boy will trust _me_ more than he will trust _you_, because I'm _not_ apart of society's norms as you, sir, _are_. It is that simple."

"Fine, but what'll happen if he doesn't? He seemed like a really unpleasant child."

"If you were like us you'd understand." L said giving Aizawa a somber glance. "He's been through a lot as you've seen the evidence and is more than likely confused about it all. I'll straighten him out. And I'd like a medic standing by. He looked quite battered."

"I honestly don't trust you, but I'll do what you say since you have a higher intelligence."

"And why don't you trust me?" the detective asked giving Aizawa a childish smirk.

The officer eyed him suspiciously. "You remind me of pedophiles I once arrested if I should be quite frank, Mr. Panda."

L rolled his eyes as he headed for the stairs. "I can assure you have never had those kind of relations with children. I am fond of them, but would not hurt them in such a manner. If I were to hurt them it'd be with verbal abuse, which is not illegal, may I remind you. Children verbally abuse each other all the time, you know."

"Yeah and you're as immature as any kid." Aizawa muttered.

L gave him a smirk. "Thank you very much."

He stared ahead of him as he passed the first room. He paused in the middle of the hall studying each door ahead of him. He noticed one that was slightly ajar. Opening that door he studied all the boxes and furniture that was covered by tarps. L moved towards the corner that was a long way from the door. L sat in his unusual sitting position that seemed to be more of a crouch and he moved two boxes off to the side.

He moved two other large boxes and wasn't very surprised when he saw a _huge _box was behind those two boxes. He shoved that box aside like he did the others. The small, frightened shaking ball of fluff was revealed to him snuggled up in the corner hoping he was indistinguishable against the icy, covered in dust, colorless plastered wall. L knew better than to try and touch him and he wasn't much of a socialist so he simply stared at the boy in silence studying him with great interest and anxiety.

Near chanced to look up at the man who was crouched a half foot away from him and was surprised to see that the man not only had black bear ears, but he was also studying Near. Nobody had paid so much attention to him that it made Near nervous. He started to twirl some of his white hair and continued to stare blankly at the man before he attempted to study L. He was a hard book to read, but that was okay because Near was a hard book to read for the detective. L finally spoke when it became clear that what little information he gathered on Near was going to be all he knew as long as they were silent.

"Are you afraid of me?" L asked smiling warmly.

"No." Near replied emotionlessly. "You're not scary, you're a panda bear."

"And you're a cat."

"Yes."

"That wasn't an inquiry." L said changing his smile to a frown. "So, that means you didn't have to answer."

"Oh." Near said quietly. "I am sorry."

"What happened?" the detective asked.

Near shook his head.

"Alright, well, can you tell me about the two bodies we found here?" L asked voice monotone. "Were they your parents?"

Near gave a small smile. "Yes."

"That isn't something to be cheerful about."

"I ostracized them."

"Why?"

"My mother resented the day she gave birth to me and ignored me. My father wanted me to be aborted before I had a chance to live and always hurt my mother for being the one to bring me into this world. She always let bad things happen to me. He always has done bad things to me. He almost killed me once. And all she did was watch. Parents…aren't they supposed to love their offspring…why didn't my parents love me? Is it because I'm a freak of nature that doesn't deserve to live or is it just because they were wicked devils? I-I am c-confused, mis-mister." Near admitted the last part with a quivering voice.

"I understand." L said looking to the floor. "Trust me they probably weren't wicked devils to start with, but pain and shame and humiliation can warp and twist people into ugly beings." He paused to meet Near's eyes but the younger male wouldn't meet his. "They probably weren't prepared to care for an infant and when you were born they couldn't handle the fact that you were unique. You deserve the right to live like everyone else, despite what you've been told. And believe me, you're not a freak of nature you're a human being and deserve to be treated as such. Don't you agree with that bit of logic?"

"…."

"Tell me, what happened here." L said as gently as he could.

There was a thick silence between them for a handful of spare heartbeats.

"They were fighting." Near said in a monotone voice. "They were fighting like they always did, but when her scream was silenced he came stomping down the stairs. I was curious as to why mother wasn't with him. So I…I…went upstairs to check and see if she were okay. But…she was…dead. H-he grabbed me from behind by my hair and shoved me down the stairs. I thought I'd be safe if I could make him believe I was dead, too, but he tested me…and I failed the final test. So-"

"May I inquire what the 'tests' were?"

"He nudged me, then kicked me and finally tossed my body on the broken glass in the kitchen. I screamed from the pain and he started to beat me. I didn't think there were worse things than a beating, but he proved me wrong. H-he pulled my pants down and…and…h-he…"

Near couldn't finish as sobs started to rip from his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut incapable of looking at the elder feeling his humiliation become more intense than it ever had been. L sat silent and he risked the trust he had built up with the boy to reach over and rest a hand on his dirty mop of white hair. Near tensed afraid he was about to get hurt. L gently stroked Near's soft white curls making the boy relax and softly gasp. Near was quick to pull away from the raven that didn't react with surprise but with frustration.

Near wasn't used to being handled in such a compassionate way. Near wiped his eyes and tried to appear like he was feeling okay when he wasn't. L wasn't deceived and moved closer despite Near's understandable discomfort. He wanted to make the boy who reminded him so much of himself when he was a child feel safe and sound and in high spirits, but he knew that he shouldn't get too fond of the small albino. Mostly because he'd just be handed over to his next guardians and L would never get to see him again.

"He was inside of you wasn't he?"

Near gave a mortified nod.

"You liked it to some extent?"

Near nodded for a second time, he felt even more ashamed.

"You made noises for him didn't you? And you didn't want to, therefore you're bewildered and wish to know why you did what you did, because it makes you feel corrupted and disgusted with yourself? Am I correct?"

Near nodded trembling. "D-do you hate me?" he asked burying his face in his tiny hands. He was very upset. L understood why he would be but he pretended like he was thinking deeply on the matter, even though he didn't have to think for an answer.

"No. I do not hate you."

"W-why? I-I'm so disgusting!"

"No, you're _not_ disgusting." L said giving the boy a serious gaze. "You reacted as any person would during sex. Do you know what that is?"

"When a male and female's sex organs come in contact to fertilize an egg with the male's sperm and make a baby. Re-reproduction."

"Yes, that is a rough definition of it, but some people do it for pleasure as well."

"It hurts."

"A male penetrating another male, I wouldn't doubt that it hurts, but that's probably, more than likely, because you weren't prepared for it. And then there is the issue about how your body hasn't developed enough. Without doubt it must've hurt worse than anything you've anticipated. Correct?"

Near gave him a faint nod. His large blank gray eyes met L's large curious dark eyes and there was another deep silence between them where they tried to study each other.

"Why did he do it to me?" Near asked barely audible. "It wasn't for pleasure…he made me feel…like it was…more of a punishment."

"Yes, there have been some cases where people are raped because the rapist wishes to show and display their dominance. Did he make you feel pathetic and insignificant, mortified even? Did he purposely do that? If so then he was being pompous and waving his power over you in your face. That was wrong and I'm sure we both know that."

"I just want to leave." Near said meeting L's gaze again. "But…I'm afraid…."

"Afraid of what?"

"The pain. Getting hurt. I'm mad…but fearful that I'll get hurt worse...or the same way…as last time when he…he…you know raped me…I-I don't want it…again…."

"I won't let that happen to you." The detective promised. "I wouldn't let anyone do that to you. No matter what the circumstances were I'd never let them harm you like that. Not ever."

"R-really?" Near sputtered. "W-why?"

"You are a very intelligent boy maybe as smart as I was at your age. I am not certain but do know that you have much unlocked potential. You, yourself must know, that your intelligence is not normal for a boy your age. You have used words that many small children wouldn't understand. You are mentally mature even though your body isn't, which is most likely why you haven't taken being raped as badly as other small children would. Other children may have killed themselves, by now, but you have not."

"I thought about it." Near confessed. "But I was awfully scared and told myself that it was too irrational. I told myself I wasn't thinking clearly…because…because…because, well, you know."

"See?" L said with a very small smile. "You are more intelligent than other children, maybe even adults and knowledge is power. You have a lot of power. I know it, I can feel it just by staring at you, just as you can sense it staring at me."

Near thought about what the detective was saying and he found comfort in those words.

"My name is L," the elder said as he stood up and buried his hands in his jeans pockets. "What would your name happen to be?"

"My name is Near." He replied quietly.

"Well, Near, how about we get out of here and let some medics check you out?"

Near shook his head stubbornly. L slightly flinched. He remembered how stubborn children could be and sighed scratching the back of his head. "Why not?" the young man asked the small boy who hadn't budged from his spot in the corner.

"I don't like talking to people very much." Near said quietly. "Besides, they'll hate me and hurt me. I don't want to feel the pain. I can't bear it."

L sighed biting on his index finger gently. "I understand. I, too, hate feeling pain. I'm not used to it. It makes me feel and think irrationally. It annoys me when I cannot think straight."

"I agree." Near said twirling his hair.

"How about I make a deal?" L offered.

"A deal?" Near muttered tilting his head to the side.

"Yes." L nodded seeing he caught the boy's interest. "If you come with me and let a medic look you over to make sure your okay and bandage up your wounds, then I'll make sure that you are placed in a better place than this. Y-"

"No thank you." Near interjected suddenly uninterested. "I am not concerned about my wounds and am not concerned about where I end up after this. I will always be unloved."

"You're lying, you do care and you know it as well as you know that someone will love you someday. Nobody is unloved their _whole_ life unless they want to be or make it so."

"It takes a liar to see through the lie or another liar."

"That's right and I am an exceptional liar. Now, let me finish what I was saying. Your knowledge is malnourished and _if_ it so happens you have no other relatives or guardians ready to care for you then I'll be more than glad to let you stay with me and some other people who, like us, have animal-like ears and, like you, tails. They'll be somewhat pleasant and I'm sure would like to help you learn and show you around. How does that sound?"

Near didn't know how to respond. He loved learning and he wanted to learn so much, but he didn't want to risk raising his hopes so that they would be crushed. He knew that he had an aunt because his father had mentioned having an older sister. And Near knew that his mother had a cousin, but neither of them knew he existed. Nobody up until he met L had known he was alive and breathing. He licked his lips which felt suddenly dry as he looked up to L and studied the young man who was at least eight or nine years older than himself. He had admitted to lying, but would he tell a lie, so cruel as what he'd offered?

Near decided he'd risk it and nodded. "Okay, it's a deal...but…."

"But?"

"My parents never put me in either of their wills. And I have never been to the doctor or school. I've always been in this house. As far as anyone knows…the baby boy…John and Martha River had…that baby boy died after three months it left from the hospital. I don't exist in any records you may be able to access on a computer. None of my relatives know I exist nor does anyone who may know either my mother or father."

"Then I guess you're coming with me." L said grinning triumphantly.

Near stood up but fell back down L gave him a blank look. "Something wrong?"

"My legs are shaky." He said feeling uncoordinated. L nodded and lifted the boy off the floor. Uncomfortable with being lifted Near's tail instinctively tucked itself between his legs and his ears lay flat on his head. L felt the boy's body tense and he became a bit nervous, thinking that he had hurt him. "I apologize if I've hurt you, Near." He said as he headed for the door. Near wrapped his arms around the young man's neck. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to." He whispered closing his gray eyes halfway.

Aizawa was downstairs with Wedy. Wedy appeared rather shocked as L carried Near down the stairs with no difficulty. The boy whimpered when he was sat on the ground, but made no other noise. A small hand held onto L's jeans. The detective gave a crooked smile to Aizawa, whilst the officer glared at the detective with extreme dislike.

"He has decided to receive help and do as we say under certain conditions."

"What?" Aizawa hissed looking from L to Near then back to L. "Who is he to make demands? He's just a kid."

"No. He is a child who doesn't exist but is willing to let you help him out." The detective said speaking to Aizawa directly. "He has made only one request that isn't very unreasonable. In fact it isn't irrational at all it's very rational and well thought out."

"What is it?" Aizawa sighed.

"You let him come with me and don't mention him to any of his family."

"Why?" the officer demanded.

"Because they do not know he exists and he doesn't want them to learn he does." L said casually as if it wasn't an important issue.

"We can't do that it's against the law." Wedy said. L felt Near's grip tighten on his jeans. He sighed and gave the two officers an indifferent gaze.

"Think this over carefully." L said, his gaze unwavering. "If you hand him over to another family member there is no guarantee they will let him live. His parents are dead and they will blame him and perhaps try to kill him. If not that, then they will certainly abuse him, maybe worse than what he's already been. It'd be hard if he were just a normal albino, but having cat-like features will make things intolerable for him."

"Look," Wedy said mildly "we don't have anything against this kid because of his…features…or whatever…but we can't let him go with you. How'll we explain it to anyone who may just happen to find out? We let him go with a detective who doesn't exist in any file and has panda ears? Yeah, who'll go for that?"

"She's got a point and you know that she does." Aizawa said sighing.

Near saw that it was a losing battle L was fighting for. And he couldn't help but to wonder: _Am I worth this arguing? Do I deserve to go with a nice person like L? __And if I am worth something, then what am I worth?_

He let his ears and tail droop as these depressing thoughts slowly tore him down.


	5. Chapter 5

He was going to be sent to a relative's house and be hurt, he felt so certain that that was what was about to happen. He didn't want that no matter what he said. A thought quickly came to him. He released L's jeans and crept off upstairs. Nobody noticed the three adults'…well…two adults and teenager were too busy arguing. Near slunk into the bathroom and opened the window. It was a long ways down, but he saw some bushes below that would break his fall, besides that he hoped he landed on his feet.

He leapt out of the window and landed in the bushes without much grace and he didn't land on his feet.

To make things worse he was certain that he'd went blind once he opened his eyes he saw only darkness, but luckily he realized that he was just disoriented from the fall and saw everything after a couple seconds. He wasn't used to the bright sunlight and had to squint and keep his eyes half lidded.

Everyone who'd been there seemed to have left. Leaving a police car and a large black tote bag. He watched with curious gray eyes as Wedy ran out of the house and looked around frantically. From his hiding place in the bushes he could see everything she was doing. He watched as she kicked the bag angrily. She hurried back into the house after a few minutes. Near made sure that she was gone before he ran and unzipped the bag. He saw a laptop, handcuffs, and keys for the handcuffs, credit cards, a folded map, candy wrappers and a cell phone. He was certain that it was L's bag.

Searching the house for the boy L couldn't believe how fast Near had made a move. He just hoped that it wasn't based on unreasonable pressure. That was the last thing that he needed. He knew that Near didn't want to get hurt again, he didn't want to suffer. L also knew that Near was a smart boy who didn't want his intelligence to continue being famished.

He wanted to learn.

But where would he go? He'd never stepped foot out his own front door. Near couldn't have just run away not knowing of where to go. No, he was sure that Near had planned out a strategy. He searched the boy's room, but all he found were white pajamas, socks and a stuffed pink rabbit. He grabbed it deciding that if he found Near he'd want the toy.

After they were done searching the house they stood outside and talked shortly, before departing. L lifted his bag giving the house one last look. _Where did you go Near, what are you planning?_ He wondered actually puzzled for once. He walked briskly back to the hotel he was staying at, thinking hard on the matter and dropped his bag beside the door, and tossed the toy rabbit on the couch, before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Near unzipped the bag from the inside and shook his head feeling dizzy. He was wary as he scanned the room he was in with cagey gray eyes. His tail twitched with anticipation as he heard a door slam. L appeared within several minutes and they're eyes locked. L's eyes were filled by confusion, much like his expression and he was probably asking himself if he were crazy. Of course he knew he was not crazy, at all, which meant that he _was_ staring at Near and that _there_ was a heavy silence between them.

Near twirled some of his hair around his finger as the heavy silence ended.

"Near." L said softly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here and why did you have to risk suffocation to get here?"

"I didn't want to go to a relative's house." Near said quietly. "They would have hurt me."

"Why risk suffocation when you simply could've-"

"I wanted to be with you." He interrupted.

"You've made me a kidnapper."

"No, I have not."

"I'm afraid you have."

"No," the boy argued twirling his hair more vigorously. "If you kidnapped me I would have been your unwilling prey, but I was neither unwilling nor your prey. I stowed away and risked my life to go where it was you decided to go. That is all."

L scratched the back of his head as he thought of what Near had said. After he figured that the boy had a point he wondered what to do next, but Near's body made that move for him. Blood dribbled from Near's arm where the sleeve appeared to have been gnawed on. The small albino trembled as his arm sent a wave of pain throughout his small body. He was evidently in tremendous pain.

"Near, do you know how to take care of those wounds?"

"Not really…."

"Well, I want you to clean yourself up and I'll help you with that, okay?"

"Yes."

"Good, get going, I've got to make a phone call."

L started towards the kitchen, where a cord phone was. A small, pale wounded hand gripped the fabric of his jeans tugging on it gently. L turned his head to see Near looking up at him with half lidded eyes that had a potent terror hidden deep within their gray pools. Those eyes seemed to bear all of the world's pain within them. It was something L had never seen before when he looked into the eyes of a child.

Near's ears were lying flat on his head; his tail coiled itself around his left leg. The only child L had ever known to display such fear was himself when he was a small boy. Near stared up at him expressionless, but terrified at the same time. L was impressed that the child was able to appear so expressionless despite his noticeable apprehension.

"Please don't." he whispered before releasing L's jeans and heading for the bathroom.

It was all he said. It was all he felt needed to be said. He didn't beg L not to call and inform the police, or beg him to not inform his family, Near wasn't going to beg and plead like other children would. He simply said those words, those two words that nibbled at L's heart. The words themselves sounded so empty, so fragile coming from Near. The detective felt distraught by those two, simple words, but wasn't going to let them deter his knowledge of right and wrong. L let out a sad sigh, knowing that he couldn't do what Near wanted, because it just _wouldn't _have been right.

They'd get caught one way or another. He decided to lessen the pain for both Near and him by getting the whole thing over with. He swiftly dialed Aizawa's cell phone number afraid that if he were slow then he'd stop if he were to be slow. The officer answered almost immediately after being called.

"Hello?"

"Aizawa this is L."

"What do you want?"

"Near…he's…Near is with me. He…followed me home."

"Oh? And you're calling us to come get him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, if you feel that I shouldn't take him with me and that he'd be better off with his family…well, then I won't stop you from taking him. But I decided that it'd be less painful for both of us if it happened promptly. I don't want him to be in any more pain than what he already has been. Just, at least, think of what you'd do to him if you placed him amongst normal people."

"I _will_ think about that. I can understand, but nothing is final yet. Just talk with the kid, calm him down, and keep him there with you. Wedy and I'll be over there soon, okay? I'll let you know if any of his relatives want him or not. Okay?"

"Very well."

He hung the phone up and jumped a bit when he heard a yelp of pain. He rushed to the source of the yelp and saw Near's wounds were freely bleeding causing blood to drip here and there. It was disturbing especially since the wounds were infected and oozing yellowish colored puss. Near couldn't help but whimper and squeak weakly as pain shot through his entire being. L got out alcohol and different medicines to help the wounds get better.

He talked with the boy who kept silent but cried as L informed him that he had a small chance at going to a relative's house. He felt sure that Near wouldn't go but the younger boy was very unconvinced, and very scared. Anyone in his position would have been, but Near kept his blank expression, widening then half-way closing his eyes every so often.

He didn't resist getting his wounds taken care of but whimpered and grimaced when medication or a bandage was applied. L talked with him softly saying a few soothing sentences every couple of minutes when Near looked ready to run off. He would and he could, but he didn't, simply because he trusted L more than he ever trusted anyone else.

By the time Wedy and Aizawa arrived Near was asleep on the couch and cuddling with his stuffed pink bunny. L was typing things down on his laptop and he was also sucking on a red lollipop. "Hello." He said in his monotone voice. "It took you both long enough to get here." He said not turning away from his laptop. "He's been asleep for the past half hour what too you two so long?"

"Traffic." Wedy replied simply.

L nodded but didn't speak.

"I've looked through all the files in this boy's family." The detective stated in that same monotone voice. "He does not exist, well, as far as they are concerned he doesn't. The first and only file of him is after he was born and says he died from SIDS four months after he was born. Of course we know this information is false."

"His parents must have raked together a good sum of money to get that written." Aizawa said looking to the sleeping Near. "Aww, he looks so cute when he's asleep." Wedy cooed. Aizawa blushed and glared at the panda-eared detective. "Now who is the pedophile?" L muttered smirking whilst Wedy pouted at his comment.

"Well, you win again, I suppose." Aizawa said as he scratched the back of his head feeling slightly embarrassed, then sighed. "None of the kid's relatives know who he is nor want a child they know nothing about to look after."

"So, he's mine and you have no problems with that?" L inquired. "Perhaps, you expect me to say something like 'thank you'? Well, you can forget about that."

"You're so rude L!" Wedy spat with disgust. "How can anyone love you?"

"I don't know. I guess the same way anyone can love you, Wedy."

"Why I outta-"

"Calm down Wedy," Aizawa hissed at her. "Look, L we just want to know what you plan on doing from this point. That's all."

"…."

"L?" Wedy hissed to the detective who ignored her.

"I guess I'll head back to England." L said with a sigh. "It's certainly nicer back home then it is here. Besides, Near would probably like to get to know the others. But before I go there is something important I need to retrieve."

"What may that be?" Aizawa inquired raising a brow questioningly. "Is it important?"

"Yes. I would think so." L said softly. "There is only one picture of Near on file and that would be his baby picture, which the hospital took and has kept ever since in his file. It has more than likely been forgotten. It's necessary that you recover the photo as soon as possible and bring it to me before I leave. It'd be bad if it fell into the wrong hands or if the wrong eyes see it."

"Why?" Wedy demanded crossing her arms in front of her chest stubbornly. She glared at the detective questioningly. "What's the worst thing that could happen? So what if some ass sees the picture? It's not like they could do anything with it. Besides it says in the kid's hospital file that he's dead so why should we bother?"

"Because, if anyone sees the photo and hears of what went on out at that old house, someone may get curious. The wrong person may get curious. And then they will ask questions, they might do some research and find out about us others and then they'll be hunting us. It's happened before and I refuse to let it happen again. It's only a small chance, but small chances can become big chances quickly if proper caution isn't used."

"Agreed." Aizawa said surprising Wedy who gaped at him.

"You do?" she breathed out. L didn't seem surprised at all. He actually suspected that Aizawa would see his reasoning. If the man was anything, it was reasonable. Aizawa wasn't a genius but he wasn't a total idiot either. He was a pretty sharp stick when L thought about it. "Yes," the Japanese man said surely "L makes sense and has a right to be cautious. We'll get the photo and then he can leave town." His partner caught on quicker than he thought she would. "That's the only reason you wish to do this isn't it?" Wedy chuckled amused. Aizawa nodded. The two left after that and L (being unable to sleep due to insomnia) stayed up and continued typing things down on his laptop.

Early the next morning (very early) around three a.m. Near woke up.

He was afraid to open his eyes at first, because he was scared that L and all the other good things that had happened to him, since he met L, were just a pleasant dream that would never come true as were past dreams he had, but never came true. Once he gathered enough courage he opened his eyes and looked around, but found he was by himself in the room he lay in.

It was a bedroom.

One that was unfamiliar. He looked about the darkness and found it was spacious, but not recognizable. "L?" he mewled fearfully looking about. He was scared and confused. "Where am I?" he whispered too frightened to raise his voice. After several minutes he crawled to the edge of the bed and slowly slid off the edge. His feet met the floor after a second or two. He padded to the door like a ghost and opened it a little so he could peep out.

He saw a vacant living room that appeared as though it'd been uninhabited for a little while. He opened the door completely. Near felt his heart clench. "L?" he called quietly, but got no response. He searched the whole apartment, but found not a single trace of the panda-eared teen. Tears of resentment built up in Near's eyes. The teen that he thought he could trust and feel admiration for because he had panda ears and was so kind to him had betrayed and forsaken him.

That was the only logical explanation he was able to think of at the moment. He trembled as he curled himself up behind the couch trying not to sob or show any sign of his sadness. He was frightened. Why had L abandoned him? Near hugged his stuffed bunny close to his chest as he heard something ring. It got louder and louder and louder and it really startled the unfortunate boy. Tears slipped from his eyes and he covered his ears. A hand seized his wrist. He screamed and bit the unidentified person so hard that he drew blood. He crawled back, deeper behind the furniture trembling with anger and terror and apprehension, sobbing softly.

"Ow!" L cried as he pulled his hand back and examined it.

He heard the soft sobs and heard his cell phone. Deciding that it was no good trying to get Near out from behind the couch he hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the cell phone, which he left on the table. "Yes?" he answered. There was heavy breathing then a voice answered with a, "Hello, Mr. Boss."

"What do you want Beyond?"

"Well, the kids want to know why you're taking so long to get home."

"I've…." He looked to the couch in the living room, before continuing. "I've been held up by a couple unexpected events. It's okay, though. I promise I'll be home by tomorrow, possibly the day after that. It basically depends on how things go here, okay?"

"Could I speak with you on web cam, Mr. Boss?"

"Yes, I suppose so, I don't see any reason why you couldn't." L sighed hanging up and getting his laptop from the living room. He sat it on the kitchen table and opened it up. He was met by the image of Beyond Birthday. He looked like he could be L's younger brother, even though he was not. Beyond was fourteen, he had red eyes, messy black hair, wore a black t-shirt with baggy jeans and had floppy, black bunny ears and a small, black bunny tail, which was easily hidden in his baggy jeans.

"Heya!" B said stridently. "What's the holdup?"

"I've found a boy who has animal features as we do." L replied quietly. "I want you to keep Mello and Matt under control. I'm sure A can help you."

"Well, what's the kid's name?"

"You haven't yet figured it out?"

"Could I see the little creep?"

"No, you may frighten him. I wouldn't want that."

"Aw come on!"

"He's very fragile, Beyond. He was beaten and raped. I think it'd be best if he's left alone for now. I have to recover the only picture he has around here and then we'll be on our way. But when we get there I expect you and the others to be good to him. And I want you to keep silent about his history, understand Beyond? Knowing him the way I do he wouldn't want anyone to feel badly for him. He's delicate and I believe that I'll be able to help him regain some self-confidence and pride by the time we get there."

"Sure. Whatever."

There was a very short silence.

"So," B said as he toyed with one of his floppy bunny ears, "whom will the twerp share a room with? There are two vacancies, which is only because of the bunk beds, but…."

L nodded.

"He'll be Mello and Matt's roommate. It'd be best if he were with children in or around his age group. Besides I know you and A have some…personal belongings that have to do with mature male desires. And I don't want him exposed to such things."

"Oh, come on!" B laughed his strange laugh. "The kid was raped and you're worried about our playboy and playgirl magazines, sex toys and the M.? I doubt those'll be a major problem, L. Ya know neither A nor I would hurt the little tot."

"You aren't very convincing and whilst I am worried about your porn and sex toys I also know that you and A have been fooling around with each other. And you've also been playing with yourselves. You're too mature for a boy his age."

"Pfft, whatever." B scoffed. He then smiled his creepy, sickly sweet smile. "Do you want to speak with Mello or Matt or A? They miss you ya know. Mr. Chocoholic is like all worried that some psycho killed you. Mr. Gamer is disappointed you haven't called us and talked at all. And Mr. Perfect was concerned you had forgotten we existed or were sucked into some paralleled dimension. They act like you've become recently deceased, just about. It's been bizarre."

"How about Mr. Copycat?" L asked teasingly. "Has he missed me as much?"

"Nah, I'm in charge and that's awesome!" B sniffed smirking.

"Yes, I knew you'd say something like that." L chuckled. "But you know, you love me!"

"Do not!" B giggled crazily. "_You_ love _me_ you sick pervert! Why don't you just piss off?"

"I think you should watch your m-"

"L?" a small, frail voice called. "L?"

"One moment, Beyond, I have to go see to something."

B shrugged and started to toy with his floppy ears as L got up and went to the living room. Near was still hidden from him. L wondered why the boy was hiding, but decided he'd first find out if the child were okay. Kneeling down he looked at Near, who was peeking out from his hiding place. "Near, are you alright?" he asked softly.

The small boy shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I had nightmares…and…saw things…you were gone and I thought…thought…I thought…you abandoned me…." Near sobbed trembling. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

L rested a hand on the boy's mop of white curls. Near leaned in to the touch. He liked it when L touched him in that tenderly soothing, yet kindhearted way he did. "It was only symptoms, Near. They will pass after a while." L promised speaking as softly as he could. He knew that it was best for him to speak softly rather than in a factual, monotone voice. Because he honestly cared about Near.

"My nightmares will go away won't they, L?" Near asked with wide, frightened eyes that L quickly decided he didn't like because so much pain was written in those pools of gray…it made the detective's heart twitch with emotion. L wasn't used to that.

"Yes." L said nodding slowly. "Don't worry the nightmares shall go away." He promised still smiling a bit. Near looked up at the young man and smiled hopefully. "Really?" he asked in a tiny, yet lighthearted voice.

"Yes."

"Then I believe L." Near said quietly. The detective smiled. "Do you trust me?" he asked gently caressing Near's face hoping it would soothe the boy. "More than anyone else in the entire world." The boy said quietly letting a small smile spread over his face.

"I'd trust L with my life." He said as a cat-like purr formed in the back of his throat.

The teen stroked Near's white tresses lightly and winced upon hearing the boy's words. While having so much of the boy's faith was a good thing, it was also a terrible thing for L to have obtained so quickly. It was good because that meant Near held both reliance and trust in him, however, it was very bad because if the trust was broken or lost then L was certain it'd be easier said than done, if not impossible, to recover said lost trust.

He cared for Near, as he would care about his own offspring; it was just that instinctual feeling of parenthood one was forced to take when one was found in a situation that required a parental figure.

"Shh, it's okay, everything is going to be okay." L said as Near buried his face in the crook of his neck and started to sob for no apparent reason other than to let his grief and worry be known. "I won't let anyone hurt you if I can help it. I promise, Near. Tomorrow you'll meet some people like us, but not like us and I'm sure you'll feel fine. Just keep strong. I know you can do that for me, can't you Near?"

The small boy wiped his tears away and nodded smiling confidently. "I will not let L down. Not ever! Promise, cross my heart and stick a needle in my thigh." The boy said backing away from L and hugging his little pink bunny lovingly.

He yawned and quickly hugged L who went rigid not use to such contact. The boy snuggled close to the teen and fell asleep after an hour or so. L gently pried Near off him and laid him down on the couch. He brushed Near's bangs away from his eyes. He was tempted to say or do something, but didn't know what, so he simply went back to his web cam conversation with Beyond.

"What took so long?" B demanded. "Was it that stupid little brat?"

It seemed to sting L when Beyond called Near a 'stupid little brat' especially since he knew of all the suffering the boy had gone through. He was traumatized and didn't deserve to be insulted. ?Anger rose within him and he simply could not contain it.

"Do not call him that!" L spat at the younger male who seemed surprised and L, himself, was surprised he'd snapped at B. The bunny-eared teen had always called people impolite or offensive names. Why did it bother him so much when Near was called 'the stupid little brat'? Was it that parental feeling or the feeling of friendship? Without waiting for Beyond's response he closed the laptop and rubbed his eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself. "I must be tired or something."


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chappie, yea, I know, but like as I wrote this (solo if I might add) I figured that it'd be okay.**

**Anyways, here is chappie # 6!**

**Seven will be posted in a couple of minutes so don't get your panties in a twist!**

**Lol.**

**;^P**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

Meanwhile, Beyond was in a huff that L had snapped at him and then ignored him and cut off their conversation without any second thought. He felt really pissed. He decided to go inform the others of their soon-to-be new housemate. He was sure he had heard Matt and Mello laughing and playing in their room an hour or so before he started talking with the panda-eared teen.

A was no doubt reading something in their room. B smirked at the thought and decided not to waste any time they had. He hurried to his and A's room, but was disappointed when he found out that Matt was reading comic books with A. "Hey, B what do you want?" Matt asked as he turned the page of the comic. "Are you gonna wrestle with A or something?" the redhead asked smiling innocently.

A blushed a bright shade of red.

B smirked wickedly.

Matt looked between the two not comprehending what went through the two teens minds.

"Yeah, I wanna do something like that, but no toddlers allowed." He said grabbing Matt up from where he lay beside A and carrying him across the room. "Sorry L's rules not mine." He said quickly shoving Matt out and grinning to him before he closed the door. "If I had my way ya could watch or whatever, but Mr. Perfect probably wouldn't like that, so bye!" With that Beyond slammed the door in Matt's face.

"B that wasn't very nice." A said tossing the comic book aside. "Besides, why do you wanna do that now? I offered like an hour ago and you seemed more concerned with talking with L. What happened?" he looked to the raven-haired teen expecting an honest answer. Of course that wasn't what he got from Beyond.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." B lied.

A rolled his eyes and persisted to know the truth until Beyond finally gave in.

"L's bringing home another mouth to feed." He said bitterly. "The kid is apparently his new favorite, cause I called the kid a brat and L totally snapped at me. He was really angry. I mean, I never seen him so angry, well, yeah I have, but not over people."

"Maybe this kid is special to L or something like that."

"Yeah, probably, according to L the little guy was abused by his parents. His parents croaked, apparently. And the kid is coming here. I wasn't supposed to tell you that so keep quiet about it or Mr. Boss will be pissed at me."

A nodded. His dark blue eyes looked into B's crimson red. "I feel bad for the kid and I don't even know him. Is he going to be roommates with us or with Mello and Matt?"

"He'll be with the two little tots down the hall."

"Oh, well, that's a good thing."

"Oh? And why does little A say that?"

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't want the kid to be further scarred for life, or whatever."

B ignored his lover's comment and started to think of why he loved A so much. He was after all a socially awkward nuisance and was more like his conscious than his friend or lover. Always telling him what was right and wrong. Ugh, sometimes made B sick.

So he begun studying A.

The younger teen (younger by only two years) had short ginger hair, which he liked to play with and he had beautifully creamy pale skin, or so Beyond thought with dark blue eyes that easily clashed with Beyond's crimson red eyes. Hmm, he felt turned on thinking about. "Oh, my precious A it's time for us to start to play." he said in a sickly sweet singsong voice that made the younger teen groan and giggle at the same time.

And soon he was moaning and screaming B's name behind locked doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay, so GKK (Greenkittenkid) and me have been writing this and kept it set aside for after New Years, cause we were invited to an awesome party and well...details aren't gonna be included.**

**Anywayz, here is the next chappire!**

**Chappie #7!**

**:^)**

**~Fairylust~**

**Greenkittenkid#**

* * *

Elsewhere, Near woke up and looked around for L. Surprisingly he found the detective curled up in the bedroom asleep. Near sat on his chest and poked at his face, but he didn't wake up. The boy decided he might as well go to sleep too. He crawled under the covers and snuggled up against the sleeping teen. He saw no harm in it so he wrapped his small arms around L's neck and fell asleep. He was awakened later by a loud noise. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and saw L on the floor. The teen appeared shocked.

"What happened?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips. "Did L get scared?"

"Certainly not." L replied staring off to the side blushing. "I was only mildly surprised. That's all. You should not sneak up on me like you did you naughty boy." L said that last part playfully, but Near took him serious and let a sheepish grin appear on his face. "Sorry." He mumbled climbing off the bed and hugging the teen who blushed a brighter red. Near didn't notice even when he kissed L's cheek and the panda-eared teen appeared as though he'd explode from embarrassment. The little boy kissed his bunny once he retrieved it. After that he started to twirl around in circles puzzling L.

"What are you doing?" he asked biting on his thumb. "Near, is there some significance to your spinning around in circles?"

"No."

"Why-"

"I just want to"

"Oh."

"I'm bored."

"Oh."

"I don't like it here; I feel lonely."

"I understand, well, Near we'll be leaving soon to go to England where I live with a few others who are like us."

"How many?" he asked curiously. He hugged his stuffed bunny to his chest tightly feeling a bit nervous. "Four others." He replied in his usual monotone voice. Near only nodded.

The next day they left the apartment very early in the morning. Near followed his friend as they walked down the streets. L carried his bag in one hand idly and Near held onto his other hand, but instead of heading to the airport they headed to a twenty-four hour store. L purchased some items.

He told Near to wear a hat he gave him and a coat that was a size too big for him, but hid his tail just fine. Near understood why he was doing this and nodded obediently. L also wore a hat and coat, and then they were on their way, but still not to the airport, much to Near's puzzlement. They headed to a few other places that Near didn't, at first, understand why they were there but quickly deducted the purpose once inside a building or seeing a certain person in a certain uniform. After a couple of hours they finally headed to the airport. Soon they were on a plane and off to England.

While on the plane L typed on his laptop humming every now and them.

He'd speak with Near when he thought the boy looked ready to panic because he was around so many different people. He was able to soothe Near easily, as the boy had said he trusted L and that did at some points in time make things easy for the detective. Near calmed himself when his friend said things were going to be okay and the small boy tried his best to concentrate on his little stuffed bunny until the flight was over.

Once at the airport in England Near kept close to L. He kept grabbing the detective's jeans and grabbing for his hand afraid that if he didn't hold onto the teen they'd get separated. L knew this, but was a bit annoyed that the boy had to hang onto him so tightly he felt more like a plaything than a person, so after a while he simply carried Near until the boy asked him to put him down. L decided to watch Near and see how he'd absorb his new surroundings.

Near looked around scanning his new surroundings eagerly. There were lots of people there but they didn't seem to notice either him or L. It was okay, though, because Near knew what would have happened if they did get noticed. There would be whispers and glares. There would also be contempt. Near didn't want any of that contempt directed at him. He didn't like contempt, but then again, who did?

As they walked through the streets Near felt both amazed and afraid of all the different people who walked past them. None looked exactly alike and the ones who did seemed to have been related in some way. Never before had Near seen so many combinations of people. L noticed that the boy's grip on his hand increased and he kept suppressing the urge he had to jerk his hand away and give Near a scolding look. They made it to a large brick building on the edge of town after an hour or so of walking, which made both of the friends relieved. Near was relieved because he felt safer and L was relieved because the boy was squeezing his hand so badly that he didn't think he could feel the circulation!

They entered quietly but it was almost as if the other house residents had been in hiding and watched them enter because as soon as the door was closed four other boys came running to greet the detective.

Near kept behind L, but still felt jealous all the same. He didn't like teh fact that these otehr boys had L's affections, yes, he was indeed jealous of them, as he wanted L all to himself. Near didn't mean to seem selfish, but L was his first true friend and he felt that that should mean that the detective was only kind to him. It was shallow, but that was just how he felt about things. He hugged L's legs and buried his face into the fabric of the young man's jeans inhaling the pleasant scent of the fabric. Near enjoyed the young man's body warmth, which radiated off of him, despite his cold appearance.

It didn't take L long to move away from the small albino boy and remove his cap and coat. Near winced and clung even more tightly to L afraid to know who was seeing him, the real him for what he was. His tail twisted itself around his legs and his ears laid flat on his head in fear. L patted his head reassuringly, while the other boys stared at him. Judging him, he knew that they were judging him, and it scared him a bit.

"He's pathetic." One of them finally said.

Near opened his eyes a bit to see who said that and saw a boy who looked a lot like L did, but had black floppy bunny ears and red eyes. He looked to be the oldest standing in the room, besides L, of course. The teen scolded him and Near learned his name was Beyond or as the other teen who stood beside him called him, B. Swallowing as hard as he could Near held back the tears that threatened to fall from his large eyes. Even among those like him he was a freak, no, a disappointment and he hated it. "Looks like he's gonna cry." another boy said. This boy had bright red hair and dog ears with a dog tail and bright green emerald eyes.

L picked Near up and gave him a stern look. "Why don't you go play with Matt and Mello?" he asked quietly, but Near knew it was more of an order than anything else. He nodded obediently without having to think. L sat him on the ground before walking off to another room; B and the other teen followed him like a pair of kittens would follow their mother. He was left standing with two boys who looked older than him, but not too much older. The redheaded boy appeared only a year older and his friend who had blonde hair and black cat ears and a black cat tail. The blonde boy appeared two years older than Near, which made the small boy a bit glad.

"Come on." The redhead said smiling a friendly smile. "We can play in our room." He said smiling happily. Near didn't know if he could trust the kindness, but he let his tail and ears relax a bit. He liked this boy a little, tiny bit. Not as much as L. No, he could never like anyone as much as he did L. He didn't even think he would be able to like anyone as much, or more than he did L. "My name is Matt and that's my best friend Mello." He said motioning first to himself, and then to his blonde friend. Near nodded shyly and jumped when Matt started to laugh. It was a foreign sound to the small boy. It was full of emotions he didn't recognize and very loud.

Loud was something Near was familiar with, though. Loud was when you were kicked and cried out in pain. It was when someone yelled at you. It was when you sobbed your heart out at night because you felt a lot of pain from getting hit. It was the sound of things breaking or getting smashed. It was getting slapped in an empty room. It was your body falling on shattered glass. It was the sound of death. Death was loud. He could practically hear the loud gunshot that killed his father and his mother's horrible, loud screams, as she was brutally beaten and stabbed to death, again.

Near done the only thing he knew to do at the moment. He tensed up, trembled apprehensively and drew back from Matt. The blonde and redhead were instantaneously perplexed by his actions. "What's the matter?" Matt asked blinking dumbly.

Near stared at the floor afraid of what would happen if he answered. "Hey, he's talking to you!" Mello snapped stomping a foot angrily. He was obviously getting impatient and from Near's experiences when someone got impatient someone else got hit or kicked. He watched as Mello's foot tapped the floor with a lot of impatience. The anger practically radiated off the blonde. It was too much. Near couldn't take it; with a wail of terror he ran blindly into another room and kept running until he somehow found L.

He hugged the detective's legs and sobbed as quietly as he could. B and A were there, as well, but Near didn't pay them any attention. He was too busy crying and trembling. A was sympathetic whilst B was hardhearted about the situation. "What's wrong?" L asked softly bringing the little boy to his lap. Near buried his face into L's chest as he sobbed his feeble reply, trembling a lot worse than before. "I want you two to leave." L said knowing that Near wouldn't speak coherently unless they were alone. The two obeyed seeming unconcerned.

"What's upset you, Near?" L asked.

"I-I don't like it here." Near sobbed tearfully. "It's n-no different…."

"It's better than your first home, isn't it?"

"Too loud….Hurts….Angry….Mean….L…." Near said between sobs, feeling too upset to form proper sentences to fit each word.

L understood and nodded, though. "Mello can seem scary at times Near, but he's a really nice boy when you get to know him. Perhaps, you'll like him more if you got to know him. And I know you may not like loud noises due to your…experiences…but things aren't always loud here. Sometimes things are quiet. In certain rooms, perhaps, they are completely silent. Now, why don't you try to play with them? They might be fun."

Near calmed down a bit and wiped at his tears with his sleeves.

"If they are so much fun to play with why doesn't L play with them?" he demanded huffily crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly.

L chuckled feeling amusement. Near was quite a quick-witted person. The detective stroked the boy's curls soothingly. Afterwards he took him to Matt and Mello's room, which he said would also be his to share with them. Near was less than thrilled about that.

He was sat on the bed and drowned himself in his own thoughts when L warned the elder boys to be gentle with him and not do anything too rough, because he still had healing wounds. Of course Near knew he meant the ones on his arms and legs.

The one thing L didn't do before they left their previous destination to come to England was leave Near's injuries unnoticed. He'd had been to the doctor the day before they left. L had pulled a few strings so that the staff would deny ever seeing either of them there. He also remembered that L recovered a picture but didn't really pay that much attention for long. Near liked the feeling that L cared about his safety and injuries. The short three hour long experience only made Near like L a lot more than he did to begin with.

"So, what's your name?" Matt asked as he crawled onto the bed beside Near. Mello followed and they sat on either side of him. It made him feel uncomfortable but he didn't think they realized that. He could feel his face as it turned a bright red from being so close to the other two boys.

"Hey, I think he's shy, Matty." Mello said with a smirk. "How red…do you think his face would go…if we made him squeal?" Near didn't like the sound of that. "Let's find out!" Matt said. He wasn't ticklish, neither other elder boys knew that, so for some strange reason his hand moved underneath Near's shirt and his fingers started to tickle his soft, plump belly. Near blushed a brighter red and felt as though he'd cry. Mello's hand followed Matt's and his fingers started to tickled at the pale boy's sides.

It felt so…so…similar….

Without having to think things through he shoved Matt, who was the closest to him, away from him. Mello was surprised, especially when Near pushed him away and scrambled off the bed. The albino ran down the hall and jumped into a room that had a door opened. There were lots of boxes with labels on them. Near opened the closest to him and jumped in. There were, what felt like stuffed toys and cotton in there. He curled himself up into a little ball of white and hoped that he'd blend in. Time passed; how much time he wasn't sure but knew that he was safe as long as he kept hidden in that box.

Meanwhile, Mello and Matt looked around for him confused as to why he ran off. They were just tickling him for goodness sakes! It wasn't like they had poured soapy water down his throat, stuffed a sock in his mouth, painted him pink and rolled him around in mud like a little piggy. Actually, B had done that to them before when L was gone, but they got him back for it. It was so much fun getting B back for that.

Soon they were in A and B's room looking for Near. It was messy on B's side and clean on A's so it was easy for them to look around and know what stuff to put back in place so the two elder boys wouldn't know they had been there. Mello looked under the beds and Matt looked in the closet. They searched behind or in almost everything that they thought Near could hide behind. Matt ran out of the room and headed for L's room. Mello decided he should check some rooms that were close to their room. It'd have been easy for Near to hide in one of those rooms, especially the room that contained a lot of items that they had outgrown or were storing away for some purpose….

A called it a storage room, but Mello just thought it was room full of stuff that could've been tossed out or thrown in the attic. He saw the door was ajar to the 'storage room'. He opened the door quietly and stepped in. "Hello?" he called. Near heard him, but was much too afraid to reply. He lay quiet in his hiding place hoping Mello would leave.

"Are you in here?" Mello called looking around.

He took uncertain steps forward as he spoke. "If you are then you should say something. It isn't nice to ignore people, you know." Near held his breath as he heard Mello stepping closer and closer towards him, but then he stopped.

_Please, no, don't let him find me. _He silently begged. _Don't let him find me. Don't let him find me. Don't let him find me._

Mello stood silent.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a trick Beyond had taught him when they were playing hide-and-seek.

He heard small, almost silent breaths coming from a nearby box. Taking a quiet step towards the sound of breathing. He opened the big box and saw a tiny mass of white in the bottom. He started trembling upon seeing Mello. "P-please d-don't…." Near whimpered shakily. Mello didn't know what he meant, but shrugged it off and pulled him out of the box and watched as the tiny boy curled up at his feet. He was obviously frightened, but Mello had no idea why. He's never met anybody like Near before, so very pale and really scared.

Near started to sob helplessly. This boy was definitely strange. Mello hadn't ever seen a kid act like he did. "What's wrong with you?" Mello asked feeling more confused than ever. He'd never before seen anyone so sad as this albino boy before him. "Why're you always crying like someone jabbed a pencil in your arm?"

_It wasn't a pencil…it was rat teeth and glass. _Near thought bitterly. _And it hurt. It hurt really, really bad._

"You don't gotta be afraid of me, you know." The blonde said kneeling beside the white mass. "Matt and me were just trying to make you laugh. We didn't mean to scare you. Are you even ticklish? Hey, you haven't told me your name yet. And you know mine. That's not fair, but then again, BB says life isn't fair so-"

Mello prattled on and on and on about tons of different things, but Near didn't really listen. He thought Mello talked too much. He was a very talkative person, anyway. He never met anyone who talked as much as the hyperactive blonde. It was like he just couldn't stop talking once he started and when he started he didn't know what to really stay on so he jumped around from subject to subject. He continued rambling on and had somehow gotten on the subject of chocolate. Near found it quite interesting how he shifted subjects so quickly. Near sniffled calming down. He wiped the last of his tears away and sat up to listen to what the blonde was saying.

Listening was better than letting bitter thoughts take over, anyway.

Staring at the blonde with huge gray eyes that sparkled with curiosity and a smidgen of excitement appeared as well. He was prepared to listen to every word Mello spoke and tried to hang on as the blonde spoke composedly, yet quickly. Every word was like sweet music to Near, despite how random and off topic Mello got Near wanted to listen to every word Mello had to say. He seemed to be very smart and sort of nice. Noticing that he was given attention Mello felt the need to keep babbling and prattling on with whatever came to his mind.

It was a rare opportunity that someone listened to him like Near was.

"You know your weird, but I think that you're an okay kind of kid. I mean, you seem nice, out of the ordinary, but nice. What do you like? Matt likes games and A likes reading and L like mysteries, I guess, but I know I like, no, I _love_ chocolate. It's so yummy and good. Oh, and B likes strawberries and jam and scary movies, but I don't really like the scary movies, because they give me nightmares and make my stomach feel sickish. They sometimes make Matt pee himself, which is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very funny. You shouldn't be scared of Matt ya know. He's nice. And you shouldn't have shoved him like you did. He's my best friend and I don't like it when people are mean to my best friend. Another thing I don't like is when B is a total jerk or when Matt eats my chocolate or when L scolds me or when A has to stop a fight between BB and me. BB, otherwise known as, Beyond Birthday is one of my enemies around here so don't get freaked out if we fight. My other enemy is A, because him and B are friends, so if I fight B I fight him, too. Speaking of fighting, I think there was a good comic strip Matty was showing me before you arrived. It was about these superheroes were fighting with some villains. It was kind of boring, I think, but the animation was good enough. I like things with good animation. You should see on the Internet sometime. That site has the best animation I know of, but it also has some of the worse. Have you been on the computer before?"

Mello stopped once but only to see if Near was still listening. The small boy was and Mello liked the attention he was given so he continued speaking. Near drank in every piece of information and every sentence that Mello spoke as though it were his own personal heroin. He decided then and there that this blonde boy was his friend and one of his most favorite people in the world.

L was the first and he could be second, because nobody was better than L in Near's eyes, well, maybe this blonde was tied with L. Near couldn't really decide but knew he liked the blonde. So he put forth his strongest efforts and continued hanging to each of Mello's words.

The blonde simply continued speaking as if there was no tomorrow.

"I've overheard some of B and A's conversations and they said that the new kid around here, which I guess is you, didn't have a great home life before. I dunno what they meant, but I'm guessing it was really bad. Sounds bad. OMG! It _was_ bad wasn't it? Were you like locked up in a cellar and forced to eat dead bodies? Or were you cut open and had your organs ripped out then put back in? I saw that happen in one of B's scary movies and it made me puke. B laughed at me." He made a sour face and paused to lick his lips, which were dry. "I didn't like it that B laughed at me. It wasn't my fault I barfed."

Mello stopped and looked at Near with a scowl.

"You like listening to me talk don't you?" he asked replacing his scowl with a grin.

Near nodded.

"Kay, so do you want me to keep on or go away? I dunno why but B says that I'm a chatterbox parrot and that's why my Mum and Da dumped me in the streets when I was two. I don't remember ever having a Mum or Da, but L said that they were insensitive people. I dunno if they were or weren't and I don't really care. Oh, yeah, anyway do you want me to keep talking or should I leave?"

Near shook his head vigorously. He didn't want Mello to leave. He embraced the elder boy in a warm hug and held onto the black sleeve of his baggy shirt. Mello laughed in a quiet manner. "Don't worry, I won't leave. I was just wondering if I was annoying you."

Near shook his head 'no' hoping that Mello would continue speaking.

The blonde shrugged, and _then_ continued speaking.

"Anyways, after that scary movie, and after I puked Matt peed himself and I laughed and so did B, but I belt him in the mouth for laughing, cause Matt's _my_ best friend and I'm the only one who can laugh at him for peeing himself. B tried to strangle me, but I bit his hand and A pried us apart, but we kept going at each other. A pried us apart like five times, so I bit A when he tried a sixth time and L had to pull all us apart, cause Matt tackled B and B was trying to throw him through a wall. It was funny. Hmm, another thing that's bad is when one of Matt's games break, cause he gets real mad and starts yelling and then he starts crying and it's weird. He's such a big dumb basket bunny baby at times. Nah, I guess it's more like he's addicted, which is weird since he gets like two new games like every month or so in the mail. Oh! Matt is a mailperson when he wants to get his video games quicker. He gets the mail for us most of the time. It's not a joke, but do ya get it? Get it? If ya don't get it then you must be a retard! Are ya? Yes or no?"

Near shook his head.

Mello chuckled and chattered on.

"Good. So, anyways, what's your name? Is it a nice name? Do you wanna go play a game after this little chat is over? It's been nice. Nobody really ever listens to me. They say I can be sooooooooooooo annoying, but I'm not as annoying as Matt or B can be. So how about a game? Wanna play one? I know I do, cause I'm getting bored. And I mean _bored_! I need some chocolate or something. No. Yeah. No. I just wanna play a game to get my mind working on something. According to L I've got a short attention span, but he says most little kids have a short attention span. He says I'll probably grow out of it. Do you have a short attention span? What is an attention span? How does it get short? Do you know? I don't, but I can guess. It's not a good guess. Anyways, I think that we should introduce ourselves now, so we can get outta this creepy place. What do you say?"

Near nodded in agreement as he realized that they must've been there a long while.

"I'm Near." He said quietly.

"Nice to meet ya but why're you so quiet and shy?"

Near shrugged keeping his gaze to the floor. "Just am."

"Oh, well, okay. Let's go play a game. It'll be fun!"

"Really?"

"Yup."

Trusting the blonde Near nodded.

At that moment the door opened and B stepped in. He smirked and chuckled seeing the two boy holding hands. "Well, never would've thought the chatter-box parrot and the quiet little pet would have such a compromising relationship." He chuckled. Near didn't like his chuckle. It sounded so otherworldly. Mello wasn't afraid, though. He stuck his tongue out at B. "Shut up! At least I don't bite necks like you do!"

Huh. Near suddenly felt the urge to wear a scarf.

B chuckled some more. "When you're older you'll bite necks." B said assuring. He knew just how to gross the little boy out and it was easy, since B himself did that stuff. "You will kiss people and lick people on the lips and shove your tongue down their throats. You'll probably even get to-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mello shouted feeling disgusted. "Ugh! I can't get the gross images out of my head! You'll pay!"

"Says the little fucked up fag brat who was probably kissing on his white little slutty princess."

"Shut up!" Mello snapped. "And I'm telling L you're saying those words in front of me again!"

"Oh! I'm so scared!" B laughed sardonically. Near pressed himself close to Mello. He was scared. He'd heard and went through what BB had said. Was B like his father? He didn't know nor did he want to know. He just wanted to get away from the weird teen.

"Mello…I don't wanna be here…anymore…." He said quietly feeling his ears twitch nervously. "I-I wanna go someplace else."

"Yeah, the view is really ugly." The blonde sneered with a smirk. "Ugh! Gag me! Let's go play a game. I think I left a board game in the bathroom yesterday."

"Yeah, cause the view looks a lot better when you look in a mirror." Beyond said coating his words with sarcasm. "Or maybe ya like it better when you look at your tiny white slutty princess. He's just your replacement ya know. He's L's _new_ favorite pet."

Mello seemed to snap.

He let go of Near and jumped at B. He bit and scratched and kicked and hit and yelled and said words that Near didn't know a boy his age could, let alone, _would_ say. Eventually, thankfully, and finally A came in and pulled them apart. Near was hiding in a corner of the room and went unnoticed as A shoved Mello out of the room. He glared at B who was rubbing the back of his head, which Mello had kicked pretty hard.

"What's your problem?" he demanded. "You know Mello is a ticking time bomb. Why do you always have to provoke him?"

"It's fun." The elder smirked.

"Look. I dunno what you did or said, but don't do it again or you'll regret it."

"Oh? How?"

"I've already made a list of things I can have taken away from you."

"Like?" B asked slyly. He actually looked like he didn't believe A would do anything seriously bad. How foolish he was to assume such a thing. "Let me put it this way." A said with mock sweetness. "If you do anything to make him explode like that again for the rest of the month, then you'll be seriously deprived. I mean no jam, no straw dolls, no knives, no sweets _and _no orgasm." B looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'm serious B." A said before he stomped off.

"Drama queen." BB sneered.

Near kept hidden until B ran off after A apparently planning to apologize. He didn't really know what they were talking about exactly, but he didn't care. He wanted to go find Mello and play a game with him. At least he could trust Mello. Near found the blonde in their room with Matt they ignored him as he entered the room. He watched as they played a video game on Matt's Nintendo.

After a while of watching he padded out of the room and looked around. He grew weary of looking around after an hour or so. He sat in the corner a room holding his pink bunny. The room was filled by junk and in the roof of the house. Near was in the attic. He fell asleep after a short while, but that was okay because he was feeling really tired. When he woke up he started to look around the attic for something to amuse himself with.

He found some puzzles in one box and began to play with them until he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up and played with more puzzles until that afternoon. They were so entertaining that Near's body forgot about needing food or water to keep going. He was about to finish his seventy-seventh puzzle when he was frightened back into his corner by the sound of someone coming up the creaky attic stairs.

"Near?" he recognized L's voice, but was unsure if he should believe that it was him. "Hmm, it seems as though you've found the puzzles. How many have you finished?" he asked standing over the pile Near had made. He decided to chance it and crawled out from his hiding place. He shook dust from his hair, before looking up into the dark orbs of L. He sighed with relief that it wasn't the red eyed teen who looked like L, but wasn't. B just scared him. "Seventy-six." He replied as he stared at the incomplete puzzle.

"Near are you happy here?"

"Yes, why does L ask?"

"You've disappeared quite a bit since you arrived."

"I feel awkward."

"Oh?"

"I am not sociable."

"I can understand, but you must try to, at least, stay in one room with some of the other children. You're giving Mello and Matt the impression that you don't like them."

"B-but I do. They're very kind, but we don't share the same interests so…."

"You find them to be boring?"

Near nodded as he sat down to finish his puzzle.

"Do you like playing with puzzles?"

Near smiled as he finally completed the puzzle. "No, I don't like playing with puzzles…I-I _love_ playing with puzzles." L smiled and nodded.

"Okay, then, I'll let you play with those, but I'm telling the others where you are."

"That seems only reasonable." Near sighed as he unboxed another puzzle. "I am now on my seventy-eighth." He added before L got to the door.

"You should get to know these boys. They're very pleasant when you get to know them."

Near nodded as he began to assemble a new puzzle. Later that day he left the attic to get something to eat. He was afraid of running into BB or A, but was scared more of running into Mello or Matt. Nobody was as nice as them, nobody, except L and only L. He was the only nice person in the entire world. Near felt that L was the best person, the only person, able to show sincere kindness and that was it. There was no love in the world. There was only hate, fighting and suffering. L was the only person who made him think differently. The only person who _cared_ to make him think differently.

His luck just wasn't with him.

Near was stopped when he ran into someone's legs. He looked up and felt the life drain out of him. He had collided with Beyond and he didn't like the way B was scowling down at him. He didn't like that devious look in his blood red eyes. "Were you heading off to runt?" Beyond asked pulling the small boy to his feet. Near decided he'd act his age, maybe, if he were lucky Beyond would let him pass. Maybe if he acted like the baby he was supposed to be then Beyond wouldn't mind letting him eat.

"Food." He said in a tiny immature voice. He looked up to the teen with large, innocent eyes. "Love you." He said hugging the teen's legs. BB snickered grabbing the collar to his shirt. He pulled the boy clad in white to the kitchen and sat him down into a chair.

"You're pretending." He accused after making sure nobody was coming. "You are pretending to be a stupid little six-year-old brat, but I know you're smarter than that, Nate River. Your pretending, but it's not nice to pretend."

Near gulped as the teen went to the fridge and pulled something out he saw that it was strawberry jam and applesauce. "So, you'll eat this baby food until you show me how smart you really are."

Near watched as BB mixed the two foods together in a bowl and poured the mixture onto a saucer. It looked disgusting. He then sat it up. At that moment Near heard someone approaching the kitchen. He took notice that Beyond didn't seem to notice him at that moment so he plopped his face down into the gross looking mixture and smeared it all over his face and made sure to get it in his hair, then he burst into loud sobs. It was easy since he was a great actor. At that moment L entered the kitchen at first bewildered, but then he saw Beyond and Near who was covered in food and he pieced together what he thought happened.

"Beyond I thought I told you to not torment him!" he scolded as he lifted the sobbing boy from the chair. BB couldn't believe what was happening. "It wasn't me!" B declared. "He set me up!"

"I'm sure." L said with intended sarcasm.

BB got flustered. "It was that stupid brat!"

L glared at the teen not believing a word he said. Around this point A, Mello and Matt had come to see what all the noise was about. As expected A scolded him like L did, Mello yelled at him and Matt kept quiet, but looked worried. Near just sobbed the whole time hugging as close to L as he possibly could. BB wanted to know how smart he was and he had shown him. He just hoped that BB wouldn't hurt him for real later. He didn't like pain, but had a feeling that BB wouldn't mind hurting him anyways.

After all had calmed down he was sat on the floor and led to the bathroom by Mello and Matt. The redhead helped him clean up, while Mello went to fill a water balloon with water. He said something about getting Beyond back for 'hurting' Near. The smaller boy didn't really listen. He sniffled and hid behind an emotionless mask. He decided that he should get back to the attic after he was clean and Matt was asking if he wanted to play a game. He shook his head 'no' before padding off leaving the redhead pouting.

The next day L was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a trick Beyond had taught him when they were playing hide-and-seek.

He heard small, almost silent breaths coming from a nearby box. Taking a quiet step towards the sound of breathing. He opened the big box and saw a tiny mass of white in the bottom. He started trembling upon seeing Mello. "P-please d-don't…." Near whimpered shakily. Mello didn't know what he meant, but shrugged it off and pulled him out of the box and watched as the tiny boy curled up at his feet. He was obviously frightened, but Mello had no idea why. He's never met anybody like Near before, so very pale and really scared.

Near started to sob helplessly. This boy was definitely strange. Mello hadn't ever seen a kid act like he did. "What's wrong with you?" Mello asked feeling more confused than ever. He'd never before seen anyone so sad as this albino boy before him. "Why're you always crying like someone jabbed a pencil in your arm?"

_It wasn't a pencil…it was rat teeth and glass. _Near thought bitterly wincing at the awful memory. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered all of the pain he was forced to endure. _And it hurt. It hurt really, really bad._

"You don't gotta be afraid of me, you know." The blonde said kneeling beside the white mass. "Matt and me were just trying to make you laugh. We didn't mean to scare you. Are you even ticklish? Hey, you haven't told me your name yet. And you know mine. That's not fair, but then again, BB says life isn't fair so-"

Mello prattled on and on and on and on about tons of different things, but Near didn't really listen. He thought Mello talked too much. He was a very talkative person, anyway. He never met anyone who talked as much as the hyperactive blonde. It was like he just couldn't stop talking once he started and when he started he didn't know what to really stay on so he jumped around from subject to subject. He continued rambling on and had somehow gotten on the subject of chocolate. Near found it quite interesting how he shifted subjects so quickly. Near sniffled calming down. He wiped the last of his tears away and sat up to listen to what the blonde was saying. Listening was better than letting bitter thoughts take over, anyway.

Staring at the blonde with huge gray eyes that sparkled with curiosity and a smidgen of excitement appeared as well. He was prepared to listen to every word Mello spoke and tried to hang on as the blonde spoke composedly, yet quickly. Every word was like sweet music to Near, despite how random and off topic Mello got Near wanted to listen to every word Mello had to say. He seemed to be very smart and sort of nice.

Noticing that he was given attention Mello felt the need to keep babbling and prattling on with whatever came to his mind. It was a rare opportunity that someone listened to him like Near was.

In fact, Mello decided that he liked Near's attention.

"You know you're weird, but I think that you're an okay kind of kid. I mean, you seem nice, out of the ordinary, but nice all the same. What do you like? Matt likes games and A likes reading and L like mysteries, I guess, but I know I like, no, I _love_ chocolate. It's so yummy and good. Oh, and B likes strawberries and jam and scary movies, but I don't really like the scary movies, because they give me nightmares and make my stomach feel sickish. They sometimes make Matt pee himself, which is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very funny. You shouldn't be scared of Matt ya know. He's nice. And you shouldn't have shoved him like you did. He's my best friend and I don't like it when people are mean to my best friend. Another thing I don't like is when B is a total jerk or when Matt eats my chocolate or when L scolds me or when A has to stop a fight between BB and me. BB, otherwise known as, Beyond Birthday is one of my enemies around here so don't get freaked out if we fight. My other enemy is A, because him and B are friends, but I think that they are secretly dating. So, anyways, if I fight B I fight A, too. Speaking of fighting, I think there was a good comic strip Matty was showing me before you arrived. It was about these superheroes who were fighting with some gross looking super villains. It was kind of boring, I think, but the animation was good enough. I like things with good animation. Devianart shows awesome pics and stuff. You should see it on the Internet sometime. That site has the best animation and photos and drawings that I currently know of, but it also has some of the worse, not that I'm an artist or anything but I've seriously seen better. Have you been on the computer before?"

Mello stopped once but only to see if Near was still listening. The small boy was and Mello liked the attention he was given so he continued speaking. Near drank in every piece of information and every sentence that Mello spoke as though it were his own personal heroin. The blonde was smart and he liked that. He decided then and there that this blonde boy was his friend and one of his most favorite people in the world.

L was the first and he could be second, because nobody was better than L in Near's eyes, well, maybe this blonde was tied with L. Near couldn't really decide but knew he liked the blonde. So he put forth his strongest efforts and continued hanging to each of Mello's words.

The blonde simply continued speaking as if there was no tomorrow.

"I've overheard some of B and A's conversations and they said that the new kid around here, which I guess is you, didn't have a great home life before. I dunno what they meant, but I'm guessing it was really bad. Sounds bad. OMG! It _was_ bad wasn't it? Were you like locked up in a cellar and forced to eat dead bodies? Or were you cut open and had your organs ripped out then put back in? I saw that happen in one of B's scary movies and it made me puke. B laughed at me." He made a sour face and paused to lick his lips, which were dry. "I didn't like it that B laughed at me. It wasn't my fault I barfed."

Mello stopped and looked at Near with a scowl.

"You like listening to me talk don't you?" he asked replacing his scowl with a grin.

Near nodded.

"Kay, so do you want me to keep on or go away? I dunno why but B says that I'm a chatterbox parrot and that's why my Mum and Da dumped me in the streets when I was two. I don't remember ever having a Mum or Da, but L said that they were insensitive people. I dunno if they were or weren't and I don't really care. Oh, yeah, anyway do you want me to keep talking or should I leave?"

Near shook his head vigorously. He didn't want Mello to leave. He embraced the elder boy in a warm hug and held onto the black sleeve of his baggy shirt. Mello laughed in a quiet manner. "Don't worry, I won't leave. I was just wondering if I was annoying you."

Near shook his head 'no' hoping that Mello would continue speaking.

The blonde shrugged, and _then_ continued speaking.

"Anyways, after that scary movie, and after I puked Matt peed himself and I laughed and so did B, but I belt him in the mouth for laughing, cause Matt's _my_ best friend and I'm the only one who can laugh at him for peeing himself. B tried to strangle me, but I bit his hand and A pried us apart, but we kept going at each other. A pried us apart like five times, so I bit A when he tried a sixth time and L had to pull all us apart, cause Matt tackled B and B was trying to throw him through a wall. It was funny. Hmm, another thing that's bad is when one of Matt's games break, cause he gets real mad and starts yelling and then he starts crying and it's weird. He's such a big dumb basket bunny baby at times. Nah, I guess it's more like he's addicted, which is weird since he gets like two new games like every month or so in the mail. Oh! Matt is a mailperson when he wants to get his video games quicker. He gets the mail for us most of the time. His real name is Mail, but he says it isn't pronounced the way it's spelled. He says it's pronounced 'Mile'. Whatver. Get it? If ya don't get it then you must be a retard! No offense. OMG! You aren't offended are ya? Yes or no?"

Near shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mello, please keep speaking you're very smart."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mello is very smart." Near said with a nod. "And I am not offended in any way."

Mello chuckled, and then he chattered on.

"Good. So, anyways, what's your name? Is it a nice name? Do you wanna go play a game after this little chat is over? It's been nice. Nobody really ever listens to me. They say I can be very annoying, but I'm not as annoying as Matt or B can be. So how about a game? Wanna play one? I know I do, cause I'm getting bored with just talking. And I mean _bored_! I need some chocolate or something to help me get out of this bored feeling I've got. No. Yeah. No. Maybe. Yes. No. Wait, yeah, I just wanna play a game to get my mind working on something. According to L I've got a short attention span, but he says most little kids have a short attention span. I feel offened by that statement, though. I am not little. I'm just fun-sized. Anyways, he says that I'll probably grow out of it, which I hope I do cause B says it's bad to have a short attention span. He's my enemy, but he's also an older kid who knows more stuff, so I believe him half and half on that. Do you have a short attention span? What is an attention span? How does it get short or longer? Do you know? I don't, but I can guess. It's not a good guess. In all honesty I suck at guessing. Anyways, I think that we should introduce ourselves now, so we can get outta this creepy place. What do you say, kid?"

Near nodded in agreement as he realized that they must've been there a long while.

"I'm Near." He said quietly. "My real name is Nate, though." he paused and looked around as though to be sure that they were alone even thought that he knew for a fact that they were all alone. "It's supposed to be a secret." he whispered to Mello who nodded understandingly.

"Nice to meet ya but why're you so quiet and shy?"

Near shrugged keeping his gaze to the floor. "Just am." he mumbled.

"Oh, well, okay. Let's go play a game. It'll be fun! And there won't be tickling, since I geuss you're not ticklish."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Trusting the blonde Near nodded with a smile.

At that moment the door opened and Beyond Birthday stepped in. He smirked and chuckled seeing the two boys holding hands. "Well, I never would've thought the chatter-box parrot and the quiet little pet would have such a compromising relationship." He chuckled with a sickeningly sweet tone to his voice. Near didn't like his chuckle. It sounded so otherworldly. So inhuman and odd. Mello wasn't afraid, though. He stuck his tongue out at B. "Shut up! At least I don't bite necks like you do!"

Huh. Near suddenly felt the urge to wear a scarf.

B chuckled some more. "When you're older you'll bite necks." B said assuringly. He knew just how to gross the little boy out and it was easy, since B himself did that stuff. "You will kiss people and lick people on the lips and shove your tongue down their throats. Little Mello will hug and claw and moan and groan and touch and feel. If you happen to be in a dark or dimly lit room alone with a partner you'll take off all of your clothes and you'll probably even get to-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mello shouted feeling disgusted. "Ugh! I can't get the gross images out of my head! You'll pay!"

"Says the little fucked up fag brat who was probably kissing on his white little slut princess."

"Shut up!" Mello snapped. "And I'm telling L you're saying those words in front of me again!"

"Oh! I'm so scared!" B laughed sardonically. Near pressed himself close to Mello. He was scared. He'd heard and went through what BB had said. Was B like his father? He didn't know nor did he want to know. He just wanted to get away from the weird teen who was starting to fiddle with his own black bunny ears.

"Mello…I don't wanna be here…anymore…." He said quietly feeling his ears twitch nervously. "I-I wanna go someplace else."

"Yeah, the view is really ugly." The blonde sneered with a smirk. "Ugh! Gag me! Let's go play a game. I think I left a board game in the bathroom yesterday."

"Yeah, cause the view looks a lot better when you look in a mirror." Beyond said coating his words with sarcasm. "Or maybe ya like it better when you look at your tiny white slutty princess. He's just your replacement ya know. He's L's _new_ favorite pet."

Mello seemed to snap.

He let go of Near and jumped at B. He bit and scratched and kicked and hit and tugged at B's floppy black ears and spat and yelled and said words that Near didn't know a boy his age could, let alone, _would_ say. Eventually, thankfully, and finally A came in and pulled them apart scolding Mello and then turning to smack Beyond upside his head. Near was hiding in a corner of the room and went unnoticed as A shoved Mello out of the room. He glared at B who was rubbing the back of his head, which Mello had kicked pretty hard.

"What's your problem?" he demanded. "You know Mello is a ticking time bomb. Why do you always have to provoke him?"

"It's fun." The elder smirked. "Mihael always has reactions to everything you do. It's real fun to push his buttons and play with him."

"Look. I dunno what you did or said to piss him off, but don't do it again or you'll regret it."

"Oh? How?"

"I've already made a list of things I can have taken away from you."

"Like?" B asked curiously. He actually looked like he didn't believe A would do anything seriously bad. He didn't seem to believe that A knew what he did and didn't like. How foolish he was to assume such a thing. "Let me put it this way." A said with mock sweetness. "If you do anything to make him explode like that again for the rest of the month, then you'll be seriously deprived. I mean no jam, no straw dolls, no knives, no sweets. no drugs, no porn _and _no orgasm." B looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'm serious BB." A said before he stomped off.

"Drama queen." B sneered.

Near kept hidden until B stalked off after A apparently planning to apologize. He didn't really know what they were talking about exactly, but he didn't care. He wanted to go find Mello and play a game with him. At least he could trust Mello. Near found the blonde in their room with Matt. They ignored him as he entered the room making him wonder if they really cared about his presence, but he shrugged it off to see what was going on. Sitting beside Mello Near watched as they played a video game on Matt's Nintendo.

After a while of watching he padded out of the room and looked around. He grew weary of looking around after an hour or so. He sat in the corner a room holding his pink bunny. The room was filled by junk and in the roof of the house. Near was in the attic. He fell asleep after a short while, but that was okay because he was feeling really tired. When he woke up he started to look around the attic for something to amuse himself with.

He found some puzzles in one box and began to play with them until he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up and played with more puzzles until that afternoon. They were so entertaining that Near's body forgot about needing food or water to keep going. He was about to finish his seventy-seventh puzzle when he was frightened back into his corner by the sound of someone coming up the creaky attic stairs.

"Near?" he recognized L's voice, but was unsure if he should believe that it was him. "Hmm, it seems as though you've found the puzzles. How many have you finished?" he asked standing over the pile Near had made. He decided to chance it and crawled out from his hiding place. He shook dust from his hair, before looking up into the dark orbs of L. He sighed with relief that it wasn't the red eyed teen who looked like L, but wasn't. B just scared him. "Seventy-six." He replied as he stared at the incomplete puzzle.

"Near are you happy here?"

"Yes, why does L ask?"

"You've disappeared quite a bit since you arrived."

"I feel awkward."

"Oh?"

"I am not sociable and the others don't seem to like me very much. I like Mello, though."

"Hmm, that's interesting. What about Matt?"

"Not really. But as I previously stated I am not a sociable person, therefore I feel awkard."

"I can understand," L said as he bit on his thumb, "but you must try to, at least, stay in one room with some of the other children. You're giving Mello and Matt the impression that you don't like them."

"B-but I do, well, sort of. They're very kind, but we don't share the same interests so…."

"You find them to be unentertaining?"

Near nodded as he sat down to finish his puzzle, his tail swishing a bit.

"Do you like playing with puzzles?" L asked eyeing the puzzle the boy played with. "You seem to find them to be entertaining."

Near smiled as he finally completed the puzzle. "No, I don't like playing with puzzles, L…I-I _love_ playing with puzzles. They make me feel both mentally and physically entertained."

L smiled and nodded. "Okay, then, I'll let you play with those, but I'm telling the others where you are, jus so they don't think you've vanished into thin air."

"That seems only reasonable." Near sighed as he unboxed another puzzle. He watched as the peices fell from the package and made a perfect pile on the floor. "I am now on my seventy-eighth in complete puzzle." He added before L got to the door.

"You should get to know these boys. They're very pleasant when you get to know them."

Near nodded abesent-mindedly as he began to assemble a new puzzle. Later that day he left the attic to get something to eat. He was afraid of running into BB or A, but was scared more of running into Mello or Matt. Nobody was as nice as them, nobody, except L and only L. He was the only nice person in the entire world. Near felt that L was the best person, the only person, able to show sincere kindness and that was it. There was no love in the world. There was only hate, fighting and suffering. L was the only person who made him think differently. The only person who _cared_ to make him think differently.

His luck just wasn't with him.

Near was stopped when he ran into someone's legs. He looked up and felt the life drain out of him. He had collided with Beyond and he didn't like the way B was scowling down at him. He didn't like that devious look in his blood red eyes. "Were you heading off to runt?" Beyond asked pulling the small boy to his feet. Near decided he'd act his age, maybe, if he were lucky Beyond would let him pass. Maybe if he acted like the baby he was supposed to be then Beyond wouldn't mind letting him eat.

"Food." He said in a tiny immature voice. He looked up to the teen with large, innocent eyes. "Love you." He said hugging the teen's legs. BB snickered grabbing the collar to his shirt. He pulled the boy clad in white to the kitchen and sat him down into a chair.

"You're pretending." He accused after making sure nobody was coming. "You are pretending to be a stupid little six-year-old brat, but I know you're smarter than that, Nate River. Your pretending, but it's not nice to pretend."

Near gulped as the teen went to the fridge and pulled something out he saw that it was strawberry jam and applesauce. "So, you'll eat this baby food until you show me how smart you really are."

Near watched as BB mixed the two foods together in a bowl and poured the mixture onto a saucer. It looked disgusting. He then sat it up. At that moment Near heard someone approaching the kitchen. He took notice that Beyond didn't seem to notice him at that moment so he plopped his face down into the gross looking mixture and smeared it all over his face and made sure to get it in his hair, then he burst into loud sobs. It was easy since he was a great actor. At that moment L entered the kitchen at first bewildered, but then he saw Beyond and Near who was covered in food and he pieced together what he thought happened.

"Beyond I thought I told you to not torment him!" he scolded as he lifted the sobbing boy from the chair. BB couldn't believe what was happening. "It wasn't me!" B declared. "He set me up!"

"I'm sure." L said with intended sarcasm.

BB got flustered. "It was that stupid brat!"

L glared at the teen not believing a word he said. Around this point A, Mello and Matt had come to see what all the noise was about. As expected A scolded him like L did, Mello yelled at him and Matt kept quiet, but looked worried. Near just sobbed the whole time hugging as close to L as he possibly could. BB wanted to know how smart he was and he had shown him. He just hoped that BB wouldn't hurt him for real later. He didn't like pain, but had a feeling that BB wouldn't mind hurting him anyways.

After all had calmed down he was sat on the floor and led to the bathroom by Mello and Matt. The redhead helped him clean up, while Mello went to fill a water balloon with water. He said something about getting Beyond back for 'hurting' Near. The smaller boy didn't really listen. He sniffled and hid behind an emotionless mask. He decided that he should get back to the attic after he was clean and Matt was asking if he wanted to play a game. He shook his head 'no' before padding off leaving the redhead pouting.

_Please, let tommorow be better. _Near silently begged.

The next day was horrible, however, because once Near woke he discovered that L was gone. His bestest friend and most loved person in the whole entire world had left the house and left him in the care of the two teenagers, A and B. Near couldn't help but to feel despair, upon realizing that his life was in the hands of two teens that he didn't trust nor really like. When Near asked Mello and Matt why L had left he couldn't help but to worry that it was because he'd done something very wrong, something to make L hate him, but Mello told him that he had to work on a case, but that didn't help the feelings of betrayal Near felt.

_Please come back, L_, he begged holding his tears back, _please._


	10. Chapter 10

Near didn't know why, but he felt that he just couldn't function without the detective around. He felt sick and alone and…and…and…mostly, honestly he felt afraid. What would happen without him there? What would BB do to him? What would Mello or Matt or A do to him now that the panda-eyed man was gone?

He began to hyperventilate as these thoughts ran across his mind giving dark replies back. Luckily, he was able to make himself calm down enough to think of a solution to this dilemma he found himself stuck in. The solution was easy, so very easy. He did back home before his parents died, so it came natural to him. It was almost instinctual.

He ran down to the basement and hid. For a total of three days he hid down in the basement where it was cold, dark and sort of moist. He adapted rather quickly and survived by becoming nocturnal. During the day he slept and at night he crept upstairs to eat and play and do whatever else he needed to do while nobody was up an about. Not once did he think of how the other boys were taking his sudden disappearance.

They didn't take it very well.

In fact, they were all _(except for Beyond)_ panicking about what L would do to them if he found out that they had lost the youngest, and newest, member to their little family.

**~Third Day After Near Disappeared~**

"What if he ran away?" Matt asked A, who was pacing the kitchen furiously. "What if he is lost and starving and sad and dying and-"

"Shut up!" Mello snapped knowing he was just stressing A out more. "You aren't helping!"

"We've got to find him before somebody else does." A said pausing in his pacing. He appeared really stressed out over the whole situation. "The last thing we need is someone finding us out." he said knowing how cruel people could be if they found someone like Near. The last thing they needed was to let the traumatized boy become even more traumatized.

_Why the hell would a kid like him run off?_ He wondered and decided to voice this thought, but frustration blocked that and instead he became irritated with himself for letting the albino run off. When L wasn't around it was his job to care for the three younger boys. So Near's disappearance was more his fault than anybody else's, or so he thought.

"We've go to find him!" A exclaimed rubbing his temples to fight off an imminent headache, which was hitting him hard. "Gods, what made him run away?"

"He seemed okay, I guess, until he heard L left." Mello said remembering how odd Near had acted when the blonde had told him that L had left. "He got all edgy and his eyes started to dart around and his tail kept curling around his legs. His ears kept moving around in every direction…and he was acting…strange."

"We've got to tell L." A muttered seeing no other way to fix the current situation. "He may know where Near would go…or maybe he followed L to the airport and snuck onto the same plane as him. That kid is pretty small. He could sneak into places and not get seen, I suppose."

Loud, high-pitched frightened screams soon made the three boys, well, two boys and teenager jump.

"Look who I found in the basement." BB said, holding Near up by the scruff of his neck and smirking. A sighed in relief meanwhile both Matt and Mello exchanged confused glances. BB let Near down and the boy bolted for the living room, diving behind the big, sickly gray colored overstuffed chair in the corner of the room.

To everybody else it was just a worthless peice of furniture, but to Near it was a sanctuary. All four of the others came in and took their seats waiting for the time he'd come out. Five or so hours later, after A and B left, Mello decided that it was time to act instead of just continue waiting, because he was sure that Near could stay hidden all night, maybe forever! Mello instructed Matt to stay where he was while he tried to coax Near into coming out from his hiding place. The redhead nodded with a grin as Mello headed over to the chair.

"Near?" he called softly, hoping his tone would soothe Near. "Hey, Near?"

"Mello?"

"Yeah," The blonde said with a smile, "you gonna come out?"

"No!" the small boy shrieked in fear. "No! No!"

"Huh, you aren't comin' out?" the blonde pouted. "Why not?"

"You're gonna hurt me."

"Huh? No way! Why would I do that?"

"L isn't here."

"Oh, is that why you're so scared?"

Near nodded. "H-he makes sure you don't h-hurt m-m-me."

"Hmm," Mello hummed as he thought of what he should say next. For once he was stumped about what to say to someone, so he just blurted out the very first thing that came to his mind. "But I'm your friend. Right? I'm your friend, aren't I? Near? I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Y-yes." He replied shakily. "Mello is my friend."

"Kay, so _why_ would I hurt you if we're friends? Friends don't hurt other friends. They protect other friends from _being_ hurt. You know that don't you?"

Near shook his head. "Mello's my friend because L wants him to be."

"That isn't true." The blonde pouted. "I'm your friend because you need a friend, because you're fun to be with and you're very weird."

"Weird?"

"Yup. You're very weird, but in a good way though. Not in the bad way. Beyond is weird in the bad way, but you're weird in the good way, the _really _good way, Near. I like you because you're you. You may be shy; like really shy, but I still like you, lots. I don't care about what BB or A think about you, geez, I don't even care what Matt thinks about you! Look, the point is that I like you, kay? You're nice, smart, unique, and pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Yeah. You're pretty like snow."

"Like snow?" he asked twiddling with his hair. "Dove white?"

"Yeah. Dove white. You're really, really cute."

Blushing Near moved a bit towards Mello. "Will Mello play games with Matt and me?" he asked quietly. Mello nodded. "Yeah," he said smiling happily, "I'll play with both you and Matt, but you have to remember that he's my _best _friend. You're just _a _friend." Near felt rather upset to hear this and sniffled. Mello bit his tongue as he realized he had said the wrong thing and made himself sound sorta mean.

"I-I just mean that Matt was my friend before you so he's a lot closer to me. That's all I mean. You're still my friend, though." Near rubbed at his face with the back of his hands before looking at the blonde who was hoping he'd finally said the right thing.

He really didn't like to see Near get sad.

Coming out from behind the chair he winced when Mello grabbed his hand and led him over to Matt, who had been watching them from the couch. He jumped down and stood in front of them smiling a friendly smile, trying to appear as nice as he could. Nevertheless Near cringed and hid behind Mello, who sighed. "You don't gotta be scared of Matt." he said to the smaller, paler boy whose ears were twitching slightly. Near whimpered keeping behind him. Matt frowned, but then looked to Mello who was suddenly smiling.

"Well, at least I got him out from behind the chair." He said with a gleeful tone. Near tapped his shoulder making him look at the boy behind him. Near's eyes appeared glassy and blank, but he still held a bit of cuteness about him. "What game?" he asked so quietly that his voice was almost inaudible.

"Huh?" Matt was dumbfounded. He looked to Mello who was biting his lower lip. "What is he talking about?"

"Mello said we'd play a game." Near mumbled tightening his grip on Mello's hand.

"Oh, well, I want to play hide-and-seek."

"Near will win that for sure!" Matt complained.

"There isn't anything we can't play then."

"What are you talking about?" the redhead demanded huffily.

"You'll win at video games, I'll win at sports, and Near will win hide-and-seek, so smart guy what do you think we should play? Huh?"

"N-no! We'll play hide-and-seek I was just saying he'd win and you hate losing." Matt said as he blushed shaking his head. "You'll be angry at him."

"I will not!"

"Yeah you will you're so competitive Mels!" he said in a whiney tone. Near whimpered quietly tightening his grip on Mello's hand again. He really didn't like the way Matt was fussing about the game. "Shut up you're scaring Near!" the blonde snapped wrapping a protective arm around the smaller boy's waist. Near didn't like making the two elder boys mad at each other. It just made him feel sick inside. Matt pouted silently, but smiled as soon as Mello said that he could be the one to count to ten, apparently he liked being the one to count.

As soon as they had explained the rules of the game to Near Matt began counting. Mello led Near to A and B's room, neither of the teenagers were there at the time making the small albino wonder where they were. That thought vanished as soon as they stepped into the center of the room. His tail twitched with confusion. "Mello why are we here?" he asked warily. Mello ruffled his hair playfully. With a kind smile he led Near over to a closet and opened the door.

"You hide here, until Matt finds you. It shouldn't take too long, but if it does don't move, because then you'll lose the game. Oh, and if he doesn't find you then we'll come looking for you together, kay? Trust me." Mello said ignoring the look of distress Near had. He closed the door a bit leaving it slightly ajar.

"O-okay Mello." Near whispered as the blonde sprinted out of the room to find a place to hide. "I trust you."

He kept quiet and laid himself out on the floor of the closet. After a while he began to feel sleepy, so he fell into a deep sleep that was disturbed by the feeling of somebody poking him in his face. He opened his eyes and let out a cry of fear upon seeing Beyond was the one poking him. In all honesty he was terrified.

"What ya doin?" BB asked smirking.

"P-playing."

"Oh? Who are you playing with? Dumb or Dumber?"

"Mello and Matt."

"Oh, so you're playing with Stupid and Stupider."

Near sniffed rubbing his eyes. "I-I don't kn-know." He whimpered. Near felt his tail twitch fearfully. "Where is Mello?"

"Dunno. Stupid is hiding someplace I guess. Stupider has been running around for two hours now."

Near sniffled.

"What the hell is your problem now?"

"Y-you're gonna beat me up."

"Why would I do that?"

"You hate me."

"Says who?"

"Me."

Beyond rolled his eyes. "You don't know me kitty, so don't act like you do." He hissed threateningly. Near winced a bit. BB then smiled a sick, demented smile. "Why don't you go find that little blonde snot and I won't beat you up, is that a deal?" he said pulling the small fluff ball from his closet. Near shook his head. He was intending to be loyal, docile, trustworthy, and a virtuous friend so that Mello wouldn't hate him.

"I believe what Mello said to me, so I can't move from this room until Matt or Mello find me." Near protested. "Mello told me to stay here." He added firmly.

"So, what? Am I stuck with you until that redheaded freak finds you?" he groaned obviously not thrilled by that. Near nodded stubbornly. Sighing Beyond strolled over to the bedroom door and opened it. "Hey, Mail!" He then yelled. "Nate is hiding here!"

Near's eyes widened. How did BB know his name? But more importantly how could he tell Mail, who Near guessed was Matt, where he was hiding? Not wanting to be caught the boy bolted for the door, but collided with Matt who had headed for the room immediately after BB gave away Near's hiding place. Near let out a small cry then looked at Matt who was giving him a goofy smile despite the fact Near had caused a bump to form on his head. "Ooh, that looks like it hurt." BB chuckled.

Near looked to Matt apologetically hoping deep down that the redhead wasn't angry with him like . The redhead said nothing before he ran off to find Mello. Tears of anger filled Near's eyes. Beyond had ruined the game and he wasn't about to forgive him for that. Then again, he wasn't beat up, so he found himself forgiving BB anyway. It was very nice of the scary, bunny-eared teen to not beat him up, well, he thought so anyway. He found himself wandering about after that little event occurred.

He eventually found himself in the living room, which was vacant.


	11. Chapter 11

Yawning he felt rather tired so he climbed up onto the couch, curled himself into a ball, and let himself doze off. When he woke up he was in a bed with Mello and Matt holding onto him tightly. He instinctively tensed. He wasn't used to being so close to people or animal-featured people even. Near was just used to being alone, so he crawled down and went to get into his bed. He was surprised by how soft it was and immediately liked it.

He climbed up underneath the covers and let himself fall into a sea of dreams. A red mist drifted over all of them, so they were more nightmarish than anything else, but the small boy didn't wake even at the really, really daunting parts. He saw bad people, lots of them, all glaring and hating. He was afraid, extremely frightened.

Mello and Matt just so happened to have woken up and found that their little friend was gone. "He isn't making being friends easy you know." Matt said rubbing his eyes. He felt tired and maybe a little annoyed that Near was being so difficult.

Mello nodded in agreement, but also felt slightly worried that Near had ran off to the basement or attic or cellar or just away. "I'll check the rooms up here and you can check around everyplace else." He said as he padded off to go find his and Matt's new friend.

"I wanna follow you, though!" the redhead pouted. His little dog tail drooping. Mello saw this and smirked feeling kinda sorry for his best friend. He nodded letting his cat ears twitch with amusement at how easy it was to make that tail of Matt's wag and wag like crazy. It just made him want to giggle. Mello wondered if Matt knew how easily his tail was manipulated, but quickly decided to not bring that up.

They both padded down the halls looking into rooms, but it wasn't until they opened the door to A and B's room did they actually saw _something_ interesting. A was underneath B and his face was cherry red. His blush seemed to intensify when B and he noticed they had interrupted. The two children stood in the doorway silently.

There was an awkward sort of silence and suddenly the silence ended when B got up. He grabbed his shirt and put it on appearing rather annoyed. "You two have to ruin everything, don't you?" He grumbled walking past them casually.

Mello shrugged not really caring that he ruined whatever it was those weird teenagers were doing and drug Matt off down the hall to their and Near's room. They were glad when they saw Near in his bed, but they weren't so glad to see he was tangled in the blankets and thrashing around like crazy.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Mello whispered to Matt.

"I dunno, but it seems to be making him run. Look at how his legs are moving, Mello, my legs do that sometimes when I dream about running. His hands are fists and he looks like he's scared when you look at him close enough."

"Yeah. Do you think we should wake him up?"

"I don't think so. B said you should wake someone up when they are sleeping."

"Forget B." Mello hissed angrily. "He's a stupid jerkface. We should wake Near up if he's getting scared, or else he might jump under something when he wakes up himself."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I'm right!"

"How should we wake him up?"

"Shake him?"

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Whatever." Mello muttered. He hoped that he _was_ right and B _wasn't _because there had been a few times when he was wrong and B was right and Matt ended up paying the price, it seemed, most of the time. Maybe it was because he did almost whatever Mello told him to? Still, the redhead never cowered away from Mello and his ideas.

So, Matt shook Near by his shoulder but that just seemed to make the small boy whimper and whine as he continued to sleep. He shook him again, but harder. Sure enough Near woke up, but he woke with a scream. Near looked to the older boys shocked and fearful, as he didn't see them clearly due to the effects of sleep, so he smacked Matt in the face leaving claw marks. The redhead fell from the bed and landed with a loud thud. "Run! Run! Run!" Near screamed jumping from the bed and running out of the room.

There was a loud cry from someplace else and both boys ran to see B looking out the open doorway. "Great." He growled sarcastically. "Just great."

"What happened?" A asked standing behind Mello, who appeared rather shaken, and Matt, who was holding his wounded cheek. The bunny-eared teen slammed the front door shut and tossed the mail to the floor. "Beyond what happened?" he asked again when he didn't receive any answer the first time he had asked.

"The little albino scaredy cat just got out of the bag." He replied with a grim look. Running to get his laptop he was certain they weren't going to hear the end of this incident for a while. "We've got to tell L." he said when he realized that A had followed him with a look of concern and panic on his face. "Are you serious?" he questioned with a look that baffled B.

"Yeah. Who knows what trouble the little kitten kid can get into outside."

"We should have already called, but _now_ you want to call!"

"Yeah well last time wasn't anything very bad. There was no need to call, seeing as there was no real emergency. It's an emergency, _now_, though! Last time we had _no_ idea where he was, but now we _do_ know and you know how dangerous it for him to be out alone. If you don't remember you ran off when you were a kid and got beat up by some bullies."

"I remember!" A snapped. "I was in the ER for three days!"

"Yeah, so do I have to be the giver of bad news or should you?"

"You do it! If he's gonna be mad and kill someone over this, then I'd rather it be your crazy ass on the line."

"Cold." Beyond laughed. He gave that some thought before speaking again. "Yeah my ass is pretty crazy, but I doubt L would kill me. Or anyone for that matter."

"Still. They always shoot the messenger. Besides, I've got to see to Matt and Mello." A said, as he then left the room. "It looked like Matt cut his cheek or something."

Beyond ignored his boyfriend as he left the room and sent L a message, which read one simple word: catastrophe. He meant for there to not be any puns, but he made one by mistake and had to chuckle once he realized it. Beyond heard a yelp from down the hall, but he just worried about speaking with L, who answered the email within moments on web cam. He appeared serious yet blank at once when he appeared. Beyond tried to smile a bit, but he faltered and found that he could only frown.

"What's happened this time, Beyond?"

"It seems that little Nate has escaped."

"Escaped? You mean he ran away?"

"Yeah, he's run away again."

"Again?"

"Yeah. He-"

"Why wasn't I called the _first_ time?"

"It was just in the basement! It was no big deal, but yeah, he's got outside. We aren't entirely sure why he ran outside. All I know is that I was checking the mail and the little kid ran past me screaming and shouting. I tried to grab him, but I had mail and he was like a blur so, yeeeaaah, he got away and we have no idea where he is now."

"I'm just finishing up here, but until I get there I want you and A to keep Matt and Mello in the house and to be looking for him. If he hasn't been found by the time I am back then I will be checking the morgues for any strange cat-child and then I'll see if your name is beneath the obituaries, understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." He said with a condescending look. The screen went black and Beyond felt sick. L was definitely pissed, but more than that. He was disappointed that B had let something like that happen. He was in charge and should have been watching the little fluff ball. He went to the living room where A sat in the chair looking at the ground nervously. Matt and Mello sat beside each other on the couch. "Well, you informed him, so how did L take the news?" A asked with a broken, hopeless smile. "Did that conversation go well?"

"Well, my dearest A, that conversation was short and rather distressing."

"What did L say?" he asked with a panicked look. "We're in trouble aren't we?"

"Oh, no, L just said that if we don't find him, we my dearest A, as in you and me, then we'll be going six feet under."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Six feet under!" Beyond repeated in a singsong voice. There was a smile on his face that contradicted the grave words. His ruby eyes flashed and he waited a moment before there was a response from the other male who thought on that for a short minute or two.

"We're toast!" A groaned miserably. "Near could be anywhere by now! If he's too far from here, then we'll never catch him! He could die out there and it's all our fault!"

"Not really." B said shrugging. "We just suck at babysitting. I first took a guess we'd suck when I almost shoved Blondie in the oven while it was on and you almost poisoned Red after mixing soda and cleaning chemicals by mistake."

"Would you please just shut up? Those were…common…mistakes, I'm sure. This is _huge_! If he dies then we'll be the biggest screw-ups in history!"

"Don't be so overly dramatic, drama queen."

"That's how L will see it!" A protested. "We're the oldest here!"

Beyond nodded. He smiled broadly as he went and wrapped a scarf around his neck and put on a hat to cover his ears as best he could. His black rabbit tail was already hidden in his pants, so he didn't worry about that. "I'll find the runt and bring him back, don't worry." B said trying to be optimistic, despite the fact he really didn't want to be the one to act like things were okay. If he had to be honest he'd bet that it'd be easier to just start digging his grave. He knew L didn't mean he'd _really_ kill them, but their punishment would be very severe and B didn't like punishments in any form.

"See you later." He said leaving. It was cold outside and the snow didn't make things easier either. _Please be okay kid._ He thought trudging down the sidewalk. _I don't want to get in trouble because of you._ The weather was bound to get worse. He just knew it.

* * *

Near shivered feeling numbed. Where was he? He had no idea, but just knew that he was totally lost. Sniffling he huddled beneath a cardboard box in the alley he found himself in. He would just wait where he was until someone, if anyone, found him.

Surely, L or A or even B would think to look for him. They wouldn't just abandon him, would they? He didn't know, honestly, he didn't. He was scared and cold and hungry and just wanted to go home. The cold wind chilled him, despite how numb he already felt.

He was tempted to sleep. He didn't know that sleep meant death in this sort of weather, so Near began to sleep, but the sound of someone walking by made him snap his eyes open and look to see someone was standing over him.

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I hope this and the next chapter makes things up to you guys!**

**P.S. Thanks for your patience.**

**~Sincerely, Fairylust~**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is probably too short for some readers, but please bare with me on this. I hope to finish this story before the end of tonight. For those of you who read and like it I thank you.**

**And for those of you who wanna be negative...well...just stay away from the review button.**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

Near walked the streets and alleyways alone. He was scared and cold and hungry, and just wanted to go home. The cold wind chilled him, despite how numb he already felt. He was tempted to take forty winks. He didn't know that sleep more or less meant death in this sort of weather, so the child began to sleep.

The sound of someone walking by snapped him out of this deadly slumber and look to see someone was standing over him. It was a dog, a big dog that had fluffy gray fur and beady brown eyes glaring at him intently. Its tongue hung from the side of its mouth. He could see its breath in the air.

"N-nice doggy."

The animal growled recognizing Near as a cat.

"D-don't bite." He whimpered as the dog took a step forward. "Uh-oh." Near squeaked realizing the dog meant him harm. He leapt out from under the box and jumped to his feet. He ran as fast as he could but eventually ran to a dead end that was in the form of a tall wood fence. The dog barked loudly as it came closer and closer.

Near didn't want to die, not like this, he didn't want to ripped to shreds by a big, ferocious dog. Had he really escaped death at his home to just die here? Was that what L had intended all along masking the cruelty behind a veil of kindness?

And he had seemed so nice….

No. Why would he do that? L would never betray him. He was too nice. Or was he? These conflicting thoughts battled inside his suddenly confused and frightened mind. All he was certain about was that he was most likely about to die.

The small boy screamed jumping and clawing at the wood fence in front of him. It was to no avail but he didn't give up driven by fear and pushed by the desire to live and return back to his new home. Near sobbed when he broke a few of his nails. Blood oozed out, but he still tried to climb up the fence, still wanting to hang on to the belief it'd save him. It was in vain. Teeth sank into his leg and before he knew it the dog was biting him everywhere. Blood dripped to the ground and screams echoed through the alley.

The next thing that happened surprised Near. He became utterly silent as a dark figure stood in front of him, holding a thick block of wood that was promptly tossed at the attacking animal. That didn't stop the dog though. It growled and ran at the intruder.

They smiled and a pocketknife came out, flicked open, and then slashed the dog across its face. Blood spattered the already red ground. In fear and pain the dog yelped and made a hasty retreat, no longer interested in fighting.

Near stared in shock at the person who was standing over him.

"Beyond?"

"Well," the teen said with some grim humor, "at least I know you still have some of those nine lives left. And it doesn't seem like you're brain damaged."

He wanted to respond but was unable to really move, let alone speak without crying out in pain. His vision blurred. The boy tried to focus when another figure stepped into the alley. Beyond didn't seem too sure about what to do as he inspected Near. It actually seemed like he was totally oblivious to the second person's presence.

Near felt scared as he watched a woman progress towards him and B until she was practically standing over them. She looked…horrified. The woman was tall wearing a dark purple dress with black shoes and gloves, black hair, and dark brown eyes.

He didn't know her, but he feared her. Near wanted to warn Beyond, but before he could say anything he slipped into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up a little while later. He didn't know where he was. The room was unfamiliar, but he was definitely in a house. It was her house, most likely. He was in a bedroom that seemed to be white and gray with some light blues here and there. The same woman from the alley stood there smiling sadly.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said with a strange accent as she started dabbing at his face with a handkerchief. Tears and blood soon soaked it. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. I'm gonna get you fixed up. Your friend told me it'd be best to wait until you woke up before I…help you…."

Near whimpered as she gave a sad sigh and stroked his hair gently in a way that was meant to be comforting. He thought she was some kind of doctor when she brought out a first aid kit that she used to stitch him up with. She then drugged him so that he wouldn't hurt anymore, but not necessarily in that exact order. She said her name was Violetta Sabato and that she was Italian.

She also explained that Beyond had left him there with her so that he could get everyone together. Apparently the others went out looking for him and BB had no idea until he called A's cell to tell him that he'd found Near.

Violetta explained how he gave her instructions and promised that someone would be there soon to get Near. That all suited Near just fine. It wasn't like he was going anywhere any time soon. He also learned that Violetta liked to talk a lot, but didn't mind that her listener didn't talk since he was hurting pretty bad. He quickly decided that he liked her. She was very compassionate and she knew L, but instead of calling him that she called him Mr. Lawliet. Near figured that it was a proper way of addressing him or something.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Didn't Beyond say?"

"No. He was too busy to really explain much. Besides, I don't think he knew either and I figured Mr. Lawliet would keep an eye on you like he does the others. You know, so something like this wouldn't happen."

"He had to go someplace."

"Oh, I see, but aren't those teenagers watching you smaller kids?"

Near nodded, wincing a bit from pain.

"Good, that's very good." She said with a nod of approval. "But why did you go there, to the alley? Don't you know you could have been killed?"

"I ran away…scared." He mumbled avoiding eye contact. "Sorry."

"Oh, well, what's done is done. You just rest up and I'll let them know you're all patched up, as soon as I can get my phone to work, stupid thing has been on the frits for days but I think it's starting to get better."

Near nodded and curled up on the couch she had laid him on. It was nice and soft, very inviting and warm. When he opened his eyes Violetta sat across from him with a worried look.

"What…is…wrong?" he wheezed. He hurt and felt tired. She shook her head worry still etched into her features. "Nobody picked up the phone at the house." She said sadly. She brightened up a bit and smiled. "An-and I don't know any of their cell phone numbers, b-but don't you worry, though, I'll try again soon. You'll be home before you know it."

He groaned quietly. Body quivering and breathing strained he wished he knew why he felt so sleepy. The kind woman's soft voice was the last thing he heard.

"I promise." She said.

And he passed out once more.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! Now time to work on the final chapter. I hope to post it in a short timespan, sorry but it'll most likely be short as well. Still, I hope you like it! It'll be a happy ending.**

**Promise!**

**~Luff, Fairylust~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is! I hope it's satisfactory.**

**I promised a happy ending and here it is! Please forgive me for taking so long! And I hope this doesn't seem rushed or aything. Please show me some love, or at least let me know if there was anything wrong.**

**~Thanx, Fairylust~**

* * *

The next time he came to he was in a rather familiar room. Groaning he sat up shakily to find a panda eared teen staring at him while eating strawberry short cake with whipped-cream on top. "Glad you're awake." He said expressionlessly. "You've been going between semi-conscious and unconscious for exactly two and a half days, now."

"Don't feel good."

"I would think not. Your wounds have been infected and the old ones started to ooze puss for a while. You had a fever and I wouldn't be surprised if the medicine you were put on has you stupefied by everything." He swallowed. "Please, do sit up if you can, it will do you a world of good. I am afraid, however, that Mello and Matt are most upset with you. A and Beyond haven't been so happy, either."

Sitting up tears started to flow down his face after a few minutes. He felt like such an embarrassment. No wonder everyone hated him. Sniffling he looked to L, who looked uncomfortable to be there with a weeping child. His small hands covered his face. Did L hate him, too? He didn't know.

And he was afraid to know. His body shook hysterically as the tears continued to fall. L took another bite of his cake, swallowing he figured he should do something.

"What is the matter, Near?"

"I-I don't mean to be such a burden. I am sorry. Maybe…maybe, L should not have brought me here. He should have let my relatives take me and let them do, as they would have if they had gotten their hands on me. I should be dead."

"Don't say that." He said quietly, before taking another bite of cake. "You are a…unique person. You are not a burden, Near, you just had everyone worried is all."

"N-no. They all hate me and I can't say I blame them. Nobody understands. I am just a nuisance. I am too weak and scared to do anything they normally do."

"But that isn't your fault."

"Yes, yes it is." Near sniffled, whimpering. "All my fault. Mine."

"Believe as you will. It is not anyone's fault other than your parents. They have wounded you deeply and left you for dead. It is understandable you would be scarred or deeply affected by that."

"L is too kind. I am a problem, an affliction that should be done away with."

"Please, don't speak like that around Beyond or else he may grant you your wish. I wouldn't put anything past him and his jealousy. Same goes for Mello."

"Jealousy?"

"Yes. They believe you are my new favorite."

He didn't like the sound of that. "Am I?" he asked, ears laying flat and his voice a quiet squeak that seemed rather terrified and so far away.

"No." L replied after a moment of thought. "I have no favorites. I care for everyone equally. You just need more care than the others at the moment."

"Oh. Okay."

"I think you should try harder to make friends with them." He said softly.

He whimpered, shaking some. "N-no."

"Why not?"

"They hate me and will beat me up."

L gave an amused smile. "You really think so?"

Near nodded.

"Actually," the elder male said, "they really care about you."

Dark eyes widened in surprise. There was a look of doubt in the child's eyes, but something in his heart and mind told him that L was right. It was probably because of how smart he was. That made sense. However, Near just wasn't all that confident in himself, especially since he'd came from a home where nobody liked, let alone cared much about him. "Do you really think they like me?" he asked quietly.

"They all went looking for you after contacting me. That's why Violetta couldn't get them on the phone. And it was A and B who brought you back here. Mello and Matt have been in and out checking on you. Tell me, why would they do that if they didn't care?"

"I don't know, but…"

"Yes?"

"I think…I'd like to…try and understand."

"You have been very lucky, Near, and now I think you'll do just fine."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because," a voice chirped from the doorway where a blonde and redhead stood looking in on the two in the room. "Because you've got us." Mello said. He appeared sincere and somewhat determined. Near gasped quietly at seeing him with Matt standing close behind.

"You mean that, Merro?"

"Duh, yeah! It was kinda mine and Matt's fault you ran off, anyway. We felt a little bad, but everything is okay now, right?"

"Sure." L said with a shrug. "No long-term damage, deaths, or trauma so I guess everything is fine."

"Uh-huh." Near agreed, actually smiling at the two other boys. "I'm going to be okay. L said so."

"Great!" Matt exclaimed then. "That means you can play hide-and-seek later!"

"Definitely." Near agreed with a faint smile. "And this time, you hide in BB's room."

The three boys laughed at that while L got a curious expression. He left the three to further bond and found A in the middle of the hallway practically strangling B on the floor beneath him. L probably should have ended that quarrel, but he felt that the two younger teens had everything under control. It'd be best to let them work things out for themselves. So instead of separating them he merely stepped over them and continued on his way.

_I think everything will be all right._ He thought to himself, sitting in the kitchen preparing to each another slice of cake. Everything was normal as far as he was concerned. And that was what really counted after all the strange things he'd seen in his line of work. Even if B was one of the top five strangest, L knew that even B, as strange and unstable as he was, would be willing to look after little Near. So he left in good conscience the next day and as expected everything was normal, everything was all right.

**The End.**

* * *

**There you go. Everyone turns out okay and Near is getting better. I dunno about you guys but I think he'll have a pretty great life with such an...interesting...and unique...family.**

**Lol.**

**For those who stuck around, thanks. I hope this was the ending you wanted, not exactly but happily. Or maybe it's more or less neutral. Either way I feel satisfied with it and hope you do too. Once more, thanks again everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this fic because I enjoyed writing it even if it took longer tha expected. And once more, sorry for the long wait.**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**


End file.
